


Oh Lazarus, Were You So Afraid? (Season Four)

by DeanGirl2Y5



Series: DeanGirl2Y5's Seasons of Supernatural [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Blood Addict Sam Winchester, Episode: s04e01 Lazarus Rising, Episode: s04e02 Are You There God? It's Me Dean Winchester, Episode: s04e06 Yellow Fever, Episode: s04e10 Heaven and Hell, Episode: s04e14 Sex and Violence, Episode: s04e16 On the Head of a Pin, Episode: s04e17 It's a Terrible Life, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hell Flashbacks, Implied/Referenced Sex, Implied/Referenced Torture, Post-Hell Dean, Season/Series 04, Torture, Torturer Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:26:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3667506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanGirl2Y5/pseuds/DeanGirl2Y5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After spending four months in Hell, Dean and Aline, along with Sam, are asked by angels to stop Lilith from breaking the seals on Lucifer's cage. But Sam's changed in the last four months, and not for the better.</p><p>(This is a series of one-shots from Season Four of Supernatural. From "Lazarus Rising" to "Lucifer Rising." With some original fics thrown in. Story title is a line from "Blood on My Name" by The Brothers Bright.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lazarus Rising

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: This, along with "Are You There, God? It's Me, Dean Winchester," were grouped together in one fic, like "All Hell Breaks Loose Part Two" & "Sin City." The fic was called "The Scars Will Remain." The title was from "Give Me A Sign" by Breaking Benjamin.
> 
> Enjoy!

Both Dean and Aline were standing in a gas station. Dean grabbed a couple of water bottles from a fridge, handing one to Aline before gulping down his own. She opened the bottle and drank the water until she needed to breath. Aline looked at Dean, who was still drinking his water.

“Why?” she asked.

Dean gasped as he stopped drinking. “What do you mean?” he asked her, his voice not sounding as hoarse as it had been earlier.

“You know exactly what I’m talking about. I told you not to.”

“I couldn’t just leave you.”

“Well, you should’ve.”

“It’s too late now. Besides, I’m not letting you go back.” He looked away from her, spotting a newspaper. His eyes widened.

“What?”

“September.”

Aline’s eyes widened. “That can’t be true. It’s gotta be…”

He shrugged before walking over to the bathroom, Aline following him. She watched him wash his face in the dingy sink. He stood and pulled his tight black t-shirt up to expose his chest. Aline felt her eyes widen. His chest was unblemished and unscarred.

“The hell?” she whispered. The memory of Dean’s death flashed before her eyes, seeing his chest getting ripped apart by the hellhounds.

Dean didn’t respond, instead turning his left shoulder to the mirror and pulling up the sleeve.

As soon as Aline saw the large, raw handprint brand there on his shoulder, she felt her eyes bleed black while every object in the gas station shook violently and she growled. Dean quickly covered the handprint and took Aline’s hand in his own, stopping the shaking.

Her eyes changed back to blue, earning a slight smile from Dean. The two left the bathroom. Dean went over to the register, passing Aline a plastic bag. The brunette pulled snacks and energy bars from the shelves, along with several bottles of water, and stashed them in the bag. Stopping in front of the magazine stand, she grinned slowly before stashing a magazine in the bag as well, keeping it out of Dean’s sight.

She knew the hazel-green eyed hunter was still at the register, hearing the register pop open and Dean snapping his fingers in satisfaction. She heard him looting the cash before a TV flicked on to static. Aline quickly walked over to him with a quizzical look on her face, keeping the magazine hidden from view. Dean turned off the TV. The radio to his right turned on to white noise. Aline set the bag on the counter and ran over to another shelf, grabbed two cartons of salt, tossed one to Dean, opened her own, and poured it along the windowsill. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him pouring salt in front of the door.

Just then, she heard a high-pitched single tone. She clutched her left ear in pain as she continued to pour salt with her right hand. As it continued, she dropped the salt and crouched to the floor, groaning in agony as she crawled over to Dean. The window shattered, and she dropped to the floor. She leaped to her feet to try to escape, and more glass on the ceiling and walls shattered.

The sound stopped and Aline removed her hands from her ears, looking at Dean. Fortunately, it didn’t look like he was hurt. He was looking around cautiously before checking on her. She looked down at herself, checking for injuries. Thankfully, she wasn’t hurt. She walked back over to the counter and picked up the bag before walking over to Dean.

“Well, that was weird,” she stated.

“You’re telling me,” Dean answered as they both exited the gas station.

“So, what’s the plan?”

Just then, he spotted something and ran over to it. Aline followed after noticing a phone booth. Dean looked over at her before entering it. He pulled a coin out from his pocket and inserted it, picking up the phone and calling Sam’s cell. He cursed when he hung up minutes later.

“What?”

“Sam disconnected his phone. I’ll try Bobby.” He dialed Bobby’s number. She heard it ring once before someone picked up the phone. “Bobby?” Dean sounded hopeful. She could slightly hear Bobby’s voice, slightly smiling. “It’s me.” She could hear Bobby ask him a question. “Dean. Aline’s here too.”

Aline heard the dial tone before Dean hung up the receiver and dialed Bobby’s number again, her smile fading. She entered the booth and Dean let her hear what was going on.

“Who is this?” she heard Bobby ask.

“Bobby, listen to me,” Dean replied.

“This ain’t funny. Call again, I’ll kill ya.” He hung up.

Dean hung up the phone, cursing under his breath.

“He might think your body’s being possessed or we’re shifters,” Aline stated.

Dean ran his fingers through his hair. “I know. We can’t let him do the test on you.”

Aline grabbed his face with her hands. “Trust me. I’ll be fine.” She let go of his face and turned, spotting an old, beat-up white car parked outside. “I think I just found us a ride.”

He turned and saw the car, his eyes lighting up before practically running to it and entering the driver’s side. Aline rolled her eyes before entering the car herself. She watched as he hotwired it and pulled away from the gas station. The both of them were silent for almost the entire ride to Bobby’s until Aline decided to speak up.

“I don’t think we should tell Sam.”

“What? That we somehow escaped Hell?”

Aline shook her head. “We can’t tell him what we did down there.”

Dean clenched the steering wheel, keeping his eyes locked on the road as he nodded stiffly. She knew he didn’t like how they spent the last few years in the Pit. She also knew how much he wished that it didn’t happen.

Her fingers brushed against the magazine as the silence resumed again. She cleared her throat. “I saw something back there. Something that I know you like, but I’ll wait to give it to you until we get to Bobby’s.”

Dean pouted, earning a laugh from Aline. “Why can’t I have it now?”

“You’re driving, Dean. Your surprise would be a major distraction. Before you ask, it’s not pie. I didn’t see any back there.”

He rolled his eyes, his pout turning into a smile. The moment he parked in front of Bobby’s place, he looked at her expectantly.

Aline laughed as she pulled the magazine out of the bag and handed it to him. His eyes immediately widened in surprise, seeing that it was a “Busty Asian Beauties” magazine.

“Consider it a thank you for pulling me out.”

He smirked and flipped through it before stuffing it back in the bag. “I knew there was a reason I kept you around!”

She laughed quietly as they both exited the car, leaving the bag in the car. Her smile faded as Dean pounded on the door. Admittedly, she was a bit apprehensive to see Bobby after being in Hell for four months. She could tell Dean felt the same way. The door opened and she locked eyes with Bobby. She smiled cautiously.

“Surprise,” both she and Dean said at the same time.

“I, I don’t…” Bobby stated.

“Yeah,” Dean began, “us either. But here we are.”

Both Aline and Dean entered the house, but Bobby lunged forward and slashed at them. Dean grabbed his arm and twisted it around. Bobby broke the grip and backhanded Dean in the face.

“Bobby! It’s us! Me and Aline!”

“My ass!”

Dean shoved a chair between himself and Bobby, holding his hands out. Aline stood beside him. “Your name is Robert Steven Singer. You became a hunter after your wife got possessed, and…you’re about the closest thing I have to a father. Bobby. It’s me.”

Bobby pointed the knife at Aline.

“You were the second person to figure out I was half-demon. First being John. You told me to tell Sam and Dean, but I told you I was scared to,” Aline told him, her hand instinctively grabbing Dean’s.

Bobby lowered the knife and stepped forward slowly. He placed a hand on both Dean’s and Aline’s shoulders before slashing again, but Aline quickly subdued and disarmed him.

“We’re not shapeshifters!”

“Then you’re Revenants!” Bobby accused.

She took the knife away from him and shoved him away, holding it out in front of her. “Alright. If we were either, could we do this—with a silver knife?” She rolled up her left sleeve, and, grimacing, sliced her arm above the elbow with the knife. A line of blood appeared before she passed the knife to Dean, who did the same thing.

Bobby’s eyes widened. “Dean? Aline?”

“That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you,” Dean stated, placing the knife on the table.

Bobby broke, grabbing both Dean and Aline in for a tight hug which both returned with enthusiasm. She felt relieved. It felt nice to be hugged again. The last person she hugged was Sam, and that was before she summoned a crossroad demon to lead her to Hell. They pulled apart.

“It’s…it’s good to see you. Both of you,” Bobby stated.

“Yeah, you too.”

“But…how did you bust out?”

Aline shrugged. “I found myself standing in front of Dean’s grave,” she responded.

“I just, uh, I just woke up in a pine box…” Dean replied before Bobby splashed water in his face. Dean paused, spitting out the water. “I’m not a demon either, you know.”

“Sorry. Can’t be too careful.” He did the same to Aline.

The moment the holy water hit her skin, she bit her tongue as her skin burned slightly, her eyes watering. Bobby looked ready to perform an exorcism, but Dean stepped between both Bobby and Aline, grabbing her hand in his.

“There’s still some humanity left in her, Bobby. It’s still her,” he stated, his tone serious. “The moment you exorcise her, she’ll be mostly dead.”

Bobby’s eyes widened. “What happened down there?”

“I don’t know. The last thing I remember was the crossroad demon leading me to Hell. Next thing I know I’m standing in front of Dean’s grave, helping him out of it,” she lied.

Bobby nodded, handing towels to both Dean and Aline before the three of them went further into the house. “But…that don’t make a lick of sense.”

“Yeah. Yeah, you’re preachin’ to the choir,” Dean replied.

“Dean. Your chest was ribbons, your insides were slop. And you’ve been buried _four months._ Even if you could slip out of Hell and back into your meat suit—”

“I know. I should look like a Thriller video reject.”

“What do you remember?”

“Not much. I remember I was a hellhound’s chew toy, and then…” he paused, glancing over covertly at Aline before looking back at Bobby, “lights out. Then I come to six feet under, that was it. Sam’s number’s not working. He’s, uh…he’s not…”

Bobby sat down, motioning for Dean and Aline to do the same which they did. “Oh, he’s alive. As far as I know.”

Aline smiled slightly before it faltered. “Good… Wait, what do you mean, as far as you know?” she asked worriedly.

“I haven’t talked to him for months,” he answered, looking back at Aline.

“You’re kidding, you just let him go off by himself?” Dean asked, clenching his free hand tightly into a fist. Aline rubbed his hand with her thumb subconsciously, calming him down slightly.

“He was dead set on it.”

“Bobby, you should’ve been looking after him.”

“I tried. These last months haven’t been exactly easy, you know. For him or me. We had to bury you. Then we had to deal with you leaving willingly four weeks later.”

“Why did you bury me, anyway?”

“I wanted you salted and burned. Usual drill. But…Sam wouldn’t have it.”

“Well, I’m glad he won that one.”

“He said you’d need a body when he got you back home somehow. That’s all he said.”

Aline noticed the look of suspicion that crossed Dean’s face. “What do you mean?”

“He was quiet. Real quiet. And then he just took off. Wouldn’t return my calls. I tried to find him, but he didn’t want to be found.”

“Oh, dammit Sammy.”

Bobby looked confused. “What?”

“Oh, he got me home okay. Same with Aline. But whatever he did, it is bad mojo.”

“What makes you so sure?”

Aline decided to answer, immediately understanding what Dean was thinking. “You should have seen the grave site. It was like a nuke went off. And then there was this…this presence, I don’t know, but it, it blew past us at a fill-up joint,” she answered, earning a nod from Dean.

“And then this,” he added, taking off his jacket. He pulled up his sleeve to show Bobby the brand. Dean immediately tightened his grip on Aline’s hand, her eyes flashing the tell-tale black for a second before changing back to blue.

Bobby stood up, shocked at the sight of the brand. “What in the hell?” he asked.

“It was like a demon just yanked me out. Or rode me out.”

“From what I can figure, Dean pulled me out, too. I checked after I saw the trees. Nothing,” Aline threw in, telling a slight truth. She already knew Dean pulled her out, despite her telling him not to.

“But why?” Bobby questioned.

“To hold up their end of the bargain.”

“You two think Sam made a deal?”

“It’s what I would have done,” Dean stated, rolling his sleeve back down before putting his jacket back on.

Bobby looked over at Aline. “What was the last thing you remember before leaving with the crossroad demon?”

Aline ran her fingers over her hair, thinking for a minute before answering. “Wyoming. Sam wanted to open the gate to get Dean out,” she answered. “Just like in my dream before Dean made the deal.”

Bobby nodded, but it didn’t look like he believed her.


	2. Are You There, God? It's Me, Dean Winchester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean, Aline, and Castiel have a little talk after the releasing of the witnesses. (Dean's POV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll see as we go along that I had a bit of a habit of switching between Dean's and Aline's POVs when it came to season 4.
> 
> Enjoy!

It had been three days since Dean and Aline had been pulled out of the Pit. The two of them had showed Sam what Aline had become, which took Sam a while to accept (much to Aline’s chagrin). They had found out that Castiel, an angel of the Lord, was the one who pulled Dean out of Hell. Then, they had to face the witnesses.

Both Dean and Aline were asleep on the floor nearby Sam, Dean’s arms wrapped around Aline’s body. Dean opened his eyes and saw Castiel standing in the kitchen. He checked on Sam, who was still asleep on the couch, before slowly removing his arms from Aline and walking over to join Castiel. He heard Aline moan slightly.

“Excellent job with the witnesses,” Castiel stated.

Dean raised an eyebrow. “You were hip to all this?” he asked.

“I was, uh, made aware.”

“Well, thanks a lot for the angelic assistance,” Dean replied sarcastically. “You know, I almost got my heart ripped out of my chest.”

“But you didn’t.”

“I thought angels were supposed to be guardians. Fluffy wings, halos—you know, Michael Landon. Not dicks.”

“Read the Bible. Angels are warriors of God. I’m a soldier.”

“Yeah? Then why didn’t you fight?” Dean crossed his arms over his chest.

“I’m not here to perch on your shoulder. We had larger concerns.”

“Concerns? There were people getting torn to shreds down here! And, by the way, while all this is going on, where the hell is your boss, huh, if there is a God?”

“There’s a God.”

“I’m not convinced. ‘Cause if there’s a God, what the hell is he waiting for, huh? Genocide? Monsters roaming the earth? The freaking apocalypse? At what point does he lift a damn finger and help the poor bastards that are stuck down here?”

“The Lord works…”

“If you say ‘mysterious ways,’ so help me, I will kick your ass. So, Bobby was right… about the witnesses. This is some kind of a… sign of the apocalypse.”

“That’s why we’re here. Big things afoot.”

“Do I want to know what kind of things?”

“I sincerely doubt it, but you need to know. The rising of the witnesses is one of the 66 seals.”

“Okay. I’m guessing that’s not a show at Seaworld.”

“Those seals are being broken by Lilith.”

“She did the spell. She rose the witnesses.”

“Mm-hmm. And not just here. 20 other hunters are dead.”

“Of course. She picked victims that the hunters couldn’t save so that they would barrel right after us.”

“Lilith has a certain sense of humor.”

“Well, we put those spirits back to rest.”

“It doesn’t matter. The seal was broken.”

“Why break the seal anyway?”

“You think of the seals as locks on a door.”

“Okay. Last one opens and…”

“Lucifer walks free.”

“Lucifer? But I thought Lucifer was just a story they told at demon Sunday school. There’s no such thing.”

“Three days ago, you thought there was no such thing as me. Why do you think we’re here walking among you now for the first time in 2,000 years?”

“To stop Lucifer.”

“That’s why we’ve arrived.”

“Well…bang-up job so far. Stellar work with the witnesses. That’s nice.”

“We tried. And there are other battles, other seals. Some we’ll win, some we’ll lose. This one we lost. Our numbers are not unlimited. Six of my brothers died in the field this week. You think the armies of Heaven should just follow you around? There’s a bigger picture here. You should show me some respect. I dragged you out of Hell. I can throw you back in. By the way, do you have any idea what you brought back?”

“I have a name, you know,” a familiar female voice stated coldly.

Dean turned and saw Aline leaning against the door frame, glaring menacingly at the angel.

Castiel didn’t even flinch or look her way. “I suggest you send her back to Hell.”

“I’m not sending Aline back there! She’s not going back while I’m still breathing,” Dean whisper-shouted.

“Do you even know how much humanity she has left?” Castiel inquired.

“As a matter of fact, I do.”

Aline walked over to Castiel and glared up at him, her eyes flashing pure black. “If I go back to Hell on my own, I’d become a full demon just like that.” She snapped her fingers to emphasize the point. “I knew the risks when I accepted that offer.” She grabbed his tie and pulled him down to her height, whispering something into his ear that Dean couldn’t hear before letting him go.

Castiel vanished and Aline’s eyes changed back to blue. Dean looked at her in confusion.

“Is that true? What you said about going back on your own?” he asked.

Aline nodded. “That’s what he told me when we were alone.”

She didn’t have to say the name. Dean already knew who it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I'd mention that Aline saw Meg's meatsuit, her ex-boyfriend Damian, and Henricksen during the rising of the witnesses.


	3. Yellow Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean catches ghost sickness, and Aline helps him deal with it while keeping him alive.

Aline ran after Dean, thankful that she had chosen to wear ballet flats with her disguise for once. As far as she knew, Sam was still outside the Peaceful Pines Assisted Living next to the Impala. “Dean!” she shouted, trying to get his attention.

“Stay away from me, Aline! I told you I quit!” Dean responded without glancing her way.

She caught up to him, matching her speed to his. “I’m not gonna stay away from you because you tell me to.”

“I thought I told you not to follow me!”

Aline grabbed him by his collar and shoved him into the wall of a nearby building. “Since when have I ever listened to you when you asked me not to follow you?” She paused, looking right into his eyes causing him to look away from her. She could feel his body shaking slightly. “You’re scared shitless, Dean, I get that. But you’re stuck with me until the day you die.”

Dean looked back at her, fear in his eyes. “Why?”

Aline smiled. “Because you didn’t listen to me when I told you to leave me behind.”

“You don’t get it! People always leave me! Dad, Sam,…”

She grabbed his face gently, causing him to trail off. “I won’t leave you. I’m never gonna leave you. Not in a million years. I promise.”

Dean didn’t say anything, instead pulling her into a hug. She hugged him back, not saying a word. Just then, she felt Dean stiffen, pulling out of the hug. He slowly turned and froze at the sight of a beribboned Yorkie. He grabbed her hand and started running, dragging her along with him. They eventually were a few blocks away from the motel.

“A Yorkie? You’re scared of Yorkies?”

“Don’t tell Sam. Please.”

“Your secret’s safe with me, Dean. But why?”

“They’re vicious!”

“Yorkies aren’t vicious. They’re adorable.”

“That’s what they want you to think.”

Aline rolled her eyes while they kept running. “You sound like a conspiracy theorist.”

“It’s the truth, Aline! I swear! Now, shut up and run.”

“Where are we going?”

“Back to the motel to hide.”

If this possibly wasn’t Dean’s last night on Earth (again), Aline would have laughed. She was sure Dean would later.

*~*~*~*SPN*~*~*~*

The sheriff was lying dead on the table. Aline’s eyes widened, feeling her heart beating rapidly in her chest. She looked over at Dean, knowing he probably felt worse than she did. She knew the hallucinations had started when he dragged her into their motel room to hide from the Yorkie. He was sitting on the bed, scratching his arms. Aline walked over to him, sat by him, and grabbed his arms.

“Stop. Sam’s gonna gank the bastard and you’ll be fine, I swear,” she reassured.

Dean immediately looked at the door, his face paling slightly as his hand tightly clasped Aline’s own. “Don’t leave me,” he whispered, his voice shaking slightly.

“I promised you I wouldn’t. You’re still stuck with me. You couldn’t even go to Hell without me following you.”

He laughed nervously and looked down at his watch before noticing something on the floor. She watched him pick it up, noticing it was the Bible. Dean quickly looked at the empty space beside him, his face paling more.

“Huh, no! No!” he stated, standing up. He pushed Aline behind him, standing in front of her protectively.

“Dean? What is it?”

He pushed her back as he moved away from whoever (or whatever) he saw. “You—you are not real!”

Aline grabbed his shoulder with her free hand. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the time. “Hurry up, Sammy!” she muttered before looking back at Dean. She could feel his body shaking slightly as he clutched his chest.

“You are not real!”

Aline put her hand on his chest, feeling his heartbeat which was speeding up. “Damn it, Sam!” She could feel tears stinging the corners of her eyes.

“Why me? Why’d I get infected?”

“Why not me?” Aline’s question came out unbidden. She knew it would have been better for her to have gotten infected instead of Dean.

“Whu…?”

He fell to his knees.

“DEAN!!” Aline wrapped her arms around him as he fell to the floor. “Dammit Winchester! You are not leaving me! You hear me? You’re not dying! Not on my watch!” She felt the tears start to fall before she grabbed his face. Everything in the room was shaking violently, but her eyes stayed on Dean. His eyes focused on her. “Sam needs you! Hell, I need you!” Without wasting a minute to think about it, Aline kissed him. Dean kissed back before breaking it minutes later to breath, the shaking stopping. She pulled him into a hug.

“Hey! I almost died! I need some space.”

Aline broke the hug before punching his arm. Hard.

Dean rubbed the spot. “What the hell was that for?”

“For almost dying on me.”

He smirked flirtatiously. “How about I make up for it with another kiss, Ally?”

Aline blushed. “Dick.”

“Ass.”

They both laughed for a few minutes. “I, uh, hate to ask this, but…what did you see?”

“Apes. Those things scare the crap out of me.” His response was too quick for her liking. She knew he was lying.

“Bullshit. What did you see? Don’t lie.”

Dean sighed. “…Lilith. She was possessing that kid.”

Aline froze. “What did she say?”

“She knows that we remember everything.”

Now, it was Aline’s turn to sigh. “We’re gonna have to tell Sam sometime. God, I don’t like saying stuff I hate to say.”

He looked her right in her eyes, all traces of laughter gone. “Me neither.”


	4. Between Forgetting and Remembering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-“Heaven & Hell.” Aline tells the brothers just how much she remembers from Hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last update today for this fic. I swear.
> 
> Original fic 1/4.
> 
> I know the chapter title's a bit lame, but I couldn't think up another title. Enjoy it anyway!
> 
>  **Just a heads-up: This is the first chapter where the Implied/Referenced Torture warning comes in. Also, Aline drinks holy water.** And...something else you'll have to read to see it! Hehehehehehe.

Aline didn’t remember much from the first 30 years she and Dean were in Hell.

She remembered watching Alastair or some other demon torturing Dean, ripping him apart. Aline remembered, after Dean would die on the rack, begging, _pleading,_ to take him off and take his place, but the demons wouldn’t budge, telling her that it was his choice to get off on his own. Every time they stopped torturing him, Aline apologized to Dean, saying she was sorry for not getting him out sooner. Before she left, she would kiss his forehead, tasting the blood that ran down it.

Two years after she came down. That was the point when she couldn’t remember anything besides being in the same room as Dean. She knew she had blood on her hands, clothes, _everywhere,_ but the blood wasn’t Dean’s. Not Dean’s. Never was. Couldn’t be his.

Every single day, Alastair offered her the knife, asking if she wanted to tear Dean apart. She could feel the smirk on her face. Her hands floated inches above each instrument, including a pickaxe, before looking into Dean’s hazel-green eyes. It was the look in them that always did it. That one look made her back away from the table and stand protectively in front of the Winchester, refusing to harm one hair on his head. Then he would make her watch as punishment. He would offer Dean the chance to put other souls on the rack and torture them himself, putting his own pain on them.

Dean refused, saying to stick it where the sun shines.

Other than that room and being with Dean after he got off willingly, she couldn’t remember anything. She couldn’t even if she wanted to.

That was where the nightmares came in.

They started the day after Dean had been cured of ghost fever. Aline never was sure if those nightmares were real or not real. She never remembered what was in them, except when they involved Dean. All she knew was, every morning after having one, she checked her hands for blood. Blood that wasn’t hers.

Her nightmares about Dean were vivid, permanently etched in her mind. He had died in one of them at least a hundred different ways. Another he was being tortured while Aline was held back, being forced to watch as it happened. Like she was in Hell again. The more recent one also involved Dean being tortured, but it wasn’t by any other demon’s hand. Someone else was torturing him. That one had scared her so much she refused to sleep for weeks on end or even talk for the same amount of time. The only thing she had done was, when she was sure Dean or Sam wasn’t looking, grabbed something of Dean’s and held it close to her tightly, telling herself it was not real.

 _Never ever,_ she thought to herself during those moments.

The brunette knew Dean slipped into her bed whenever she’d have one of those nightmares even though he sneaked out every morning before she woke up. He would wrap his arms around her protectively and pull her close to him. It was nice to have him beside her. She felt like he was her anchor to reality. Just like before they both went to Hell.

Aline knew neither Sam or Dean were stupid or blind. They saw what was going on, but thankfully they didn’t ask anymore. The first time they did (which was after her first Dean nightmare), she lied and said she didn’t remember it.

After last night’s nightmare, she went to using the one thing she never thought she’d have to use on herself. Ever.

It was her last resort. She admitted to herself that it was something she needed. Something to help her forget the nightmares, to get Dean’s screams out of her head. She wanted to forget the fact that she saw everything happen to Dean that was humanly (and inhumanly) possible.

She was torturing herself with it, she knew. That didn’t stop her. Not for one second.

*~*~*~*SPN*~*~*~*

Dean entered the motel room, plastic bags filled with his, Sam’s, and Aline’s dinner in his hands.

“Aline?” he called out.

“I’ll be right there, Dean,” Aline answered. “J-just give me a minute.”

Dean nodded slowly as he set the bags on the desk. Just then, he heard the sound of something hissing and Aline’s muffled pain-filled scream.

The hunter quickly ran over to the bathroom and saw the brunette hunched over. It looked like she was struggling to swallow something. Aline pounded on the sink as she stood up slightly before spitting whatever was in her mouth into the sink, the mirror fogging slightly as small traces of black smoke escaped from her mouth. A flask was clenched tightly in her hand.

Dean watched as she looked into the mirror, seeing her now-black eyes slowly change back to blue before she noticed Dean. Aline quickly closed the flask and stuffed it in her pocket, turning to face the Winchester with a smile on her face like nothing happened. The smile failed to reach her eyes. She had her mouth closed.

“What the hell was that?” he asked, his voice giving away his worry.

Aline walked out of the bathroom toward the desk, refusing to look at him. She pulled what she knew was her food out of the bag and sat on the bed, not saying a word.

Dean pulled out his food, along with his apple pie, and sat down on the other bed, looking her right in her eyes. The half-demon turned her whole body away from him and began to eat her food, wincing every time she took a bite for at least a few minutes.

“Aline, turn around.”

She shook her head once.

“Dammit, Peverell! Just turn around!”

She shook her head again, firmly this time.

The door opened, but Dean refused to look away from Aline. “Then tell me what you did!”

“What’s going on?” he heard Sam ask as he pulled his dinner out of the bag.

“Aline drank something, but she won’t tell me what it is. Whatever it was, it hurt her. A lot, Sammy.”

Aline coughed. “It was soda, Dean,” she replied, her voice hoarse.

“Bullshit! Soda doesn’t hurt you so much that you can’t swallow it!”

She didn’t reply, instead focusing on finishing her food which she did seconds later.

Sam sat down beside her. “We’re worried about you, Aline,” Sam began.

“You don’t think I know that?” Aline asked, not looking at him. Her voice didn’t sound hoarse anymore. “I’m not blind, you know. I know you two aren’t either.” She got up and threw her garbage out before sitting back down, facing Dean this time. She pulled the flask out of her pocket and tossed it back and forth in her hands. “I will say this: It’s not soda, milk, or alcohol.”

“Why?”

“This is something I have to deal with on my own, okay? This is my way of doing it. It hurts a whole hell of a lot worse than what I’m drinking.”

“With what?”

Aline didn’t respond, instead opening the flask and taking a drink. She clenched her fists and closed her eyes tightly.

Dean heard the flesh inside Aline’s mouth sizzle as her skin paled, her fists white-knuckling when she clenched her fists tighter. Aline tilted her head back, trying to swallow the liquid which took five whole minutes to do. The brunette gasped in pain as she opened her mouth, letting the older Winchester see the inside of her mouth which was burned badly. Some black smoke escaped from it. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sam’s shocked expression.

Aline looked at Dean in his eyes, her eyes black again as she breathed rapidly. Her breathing slowed down after a few minutes. “Not real,” she whispered as she closed the flask.

Dean took it out of her hands and put it in his own pocket, immediately realizing what she was drinking. He was pissed beyond belief at what depths she was sinking to deal with…whatever she was dealing with. _Not this way,_ he told himself. _It’s not how you deal with things._

“What the hell, Dean?” Her eyes were blue again, wide in shock.

“How long has this been going on?” Dean asked angrily.

“I just started today.”

“What, do you have a death wish or something? This could kill you!”

She shook her head. “Give it back!”

“No!”

“Winchester!” She looked desperate as she reached out to grab the flask. “Please!”

“Hell no, Peverell! Tell me why you’re drinking holy water!”

Aline sighed before telling them everything. About the nightmares, about how much she really remembered from Hell, everything. Both Dean and Sam remained silent throughout her whole explanation.

“There’s something else, too,” Aline stated. “There’s nightmares I remember. Vividly.” She shivered, not looking at either of them. “They all involve one person. Don’t ask me who because I won’t tell you at all. That’s something I’m keeping to myself.”

Both boys nodded.

She mentioned every single nightmare she had involving that person. Dean felt his insides freeze as she mentioned every detail from each nightmare she remembered.

“What about that one that caused you not to sleep for weeks or even talk?” Sam inquired gently.

Aline froze, her now-blue eyes widening as she pulled her legs close to her. “H-he was being…tortured,” she forced out.

“You said you saw him being tortured before,” Dean replied.

She started shaking, refusing to look at either of the Winchesters. “This time was different. It wasn’t just some demon this time. Hell, it wasn’t even Alastair.”

“Who was torturing him?”

“It was me. I tortured him. I ripped him apart.” Her voice lowered to a whisper as she rocked back and forth. “I won’t do it. Not to him. Anyone but him.” She sounded close to tears.

Dean looked over at Sam. His brother had paled considerably at the admission. He was sure he looked the same.

*~*~*~*SPN*~*~*~*

He remembered seeing Aline standing there watching him get torn apart, her whole body shaking. He had noticed the tears in her eyes when he was whole again, on her knees this time before being forced to stand again.

“ _Please, take him off!”_ he remembered hearing her beg. _“Please! Put me on instead!”_

The answer was always the same: No.

She continued to watch and beg and plead before an offer was made, which she accepted after two years.

He also remembered Alastair offering her something else after eight years, and he’d watch her fingers graze over the instruments with a smirk on her face, his whole body freezing in understanding. _Please,_ he remembered thinking, _not you too. Anyone but you._

She never did. She’d look into his eyes, and something in them would stop her, causing her smirk to fade. He was never sure of why she did, but he was glad she didn’t. She’d stand protectively in front of him, telling Alastair the same response she had been given while she was begging for him to be taken off: No.

He could only guess how much worse it would have been had she done it. How much worse his pain could have been.

20 years after his death and her arrival. He remembered seeing her attempt to attack one of his torturers with a pickaxe, a dark look in her eyes. Those eyes had been darker than he remembered. He swore to himself to never tell anyone about that look. It was one that didn’t belong on her. It was filled with emotions that were her complete opposite: Cold, vicious, and merciless.

Then, she would visit him during those brief respites from the torture. She apologized over and over again for not getting him out sooner. Her clothes, face, and hands were covered in blood, a bloodied pickaxe gripped in her hand. The blood wasn’t his, he knew. She swore to him that she would never hurt him. Ever.

The moment he got off after 30 years, Alastair had immediately put he and Aline together. He never saw her use that pickaxe again. There were times that made him doubt just how much humanity was left in her. Which was why, when Castiel had pulled him out of the Pit, he pulled her out with him. He wanted her to stay human. Not turn into something the two of them and Sam hunted and killed. Yeah, the dickbag angels had been pissed about his decision to pull her out, but, if he had to go back in time and fix what he had done, he wouldn’t change a damn thing.

Though he had been in pain for those 30 years, Dean Winchester remembered. He remembered everything.

*~*~*~*SPN*~*~*~*

It had been four weeks since Aline told the boys about her nightmares. Dean often asked her about who that guy was, she didn’t answer. She had tried to sneak drinking holy water, but Dean caught her every time. Both he and Sam had taken to hiding the crosses and holy water in places only they would be able to find them when they were necessary. Every time they were in a different motel room, the two brothers would pick different hiding places. Of course, they told Bobby and Ellen, Bobby giving Aline a good talking to. That stopped her habit right in it’s tracks. Instead, she wrote everything in that little orange book of hers, not letting Sam or Dean read it at all.

Now, Sam was out questioning the witnesses. Dean and Aline were stuck in the motel doing research. The brunette was listening to music while she looked through website after website on Sam’s laptop (Dean didn’t understand why Sammy didn’t trust him with it at all), sitting at the desk. Dean was on book duty, looking for something that was causing these accidents. He was sitting on one of the beds.

Out of the corner of his eye, Dean saw Aline suddenly close her eyes. He thought nothing of it and went back to reading, especially since she had another of those nightmares the night before.

The moment he heard her gasp, he looked up.

“Find something?” he asked.

Aline just stared at the laptop before closing it and pausing her music. She shook her head, not answering vocally.

Dean went back to reading as she played with the light, turning it on and off. He twitched after a few minutes of that and looked up at her.

“Can you stop that please, Aline?” he asked. “I just want to find out what the hell this thing is and stop it before it hurts more people.”

“Is it bothering you that much?” she teased. He could hear the smirk in her voice.

“Yes, it is.” Dean wasn’t in the mood for teasing.

Aline stopped playing with the light and turned her head toward him, looking at him out of the corner of her eye. “Fine, I’ll stop.”

Dean swore her eyes flashed black, but they were normal again before he could check. She slowly stood up from the chair, still looking at him.

Chills ran up and down Dean’s spine. That look she was giving him was familiar, but he couldn’t place where he had seen it before.

The brunette turned her whole body to face him. Her eyes closed for a second before opening again, her face expressionless as she continued to look at him like that. She walked over to him and sat on the bed beside him, keeping her eyes away from his own. It seemed like minutes before she looked him in the eyes. Her eyes seemed to be a few shades darker than normal, which caused the hunter to freeze. It reminded him too much of that cold, vicious, merciless look Aline had given to the demon torturing him as she attacked the son of a bitch with that pickaxe.

Aline leaned towards Dean, taking the book from his hands and placing it beside him.

Her lips were a few inches away from his own. He could feel her breath on his face. Aline leaned in and initiated the kiss. Dean was surprised at first, but he kissed back before pushing her off of him. This wasn’t something Aline would do.

“Aline?” Dean admitted to himself he was slightly panicked. He did notice the looks she sent at the backs of some of the women he had one night stands with, especially after they came out of the Pit. The looks had become darker, more possessive, and he seemed to be the only one who could calm her down.

Dean knew the brunette half-demon wasn’t drunk. Hell, she _never_ touched alcohol for as long as he knew her. He knew she’d never touch the stuff even if she became a full demon, the scars on her hands a testament to that promise. The only thing he smelled on her breath was the cherry soda she bought from the motel’s vending machine.

Aline put her hand on Dean’s face, her fingers trailing down his cheek. “Dean,” she replied softly. There was a shine in her dark blue orbs that he knew didn’t belong to her.

He knew Aline was still trying to figure out what she did in Hell while he was on the rack (they both were) and was broken because of it, but he absolutely refused to believe that her soul and humanity had been ripped to pieces. Dean knew exactly how much humanity was left in the woman in front of him, which was why he refused to let her go back to the Pit ever again. Why he pulled her out in the first place.

Dean scooted away from her a little, moving away from her touch. “What are you doing?”

“What I know we both want to do.” She shrugged her shoulders.

“Something’s wrong.”

Aline’s lip twitched before curling up into a bit of a smile. She shook her head a little, eyes zeroing in to Dean’s and holding them there. He swallowed unwillingly.

“Nothing’s wrong, Dean.” His name sounded wrong coming out of her mouth. She tried to move in closer, lifting her hand to graze against Dean’s face. The hunter’s hand snapped up, wrapping strong calloused fingers around her wrist and holding her still. His hazel-green eyes hardened.

“I know when something’s wrong with you, and, trust me, there’s something wrong with you now. You’re not you. The girl I know would never act like this.”

Instead of frowning or acting confused, Aline grinned a little and gave a playful sigh, easing her hand out of Dean’s grip as he loosened it to let her retreat. “I guess there’s no point in hiding anything from you.” Her eyes flashed black for a second before going back to being their dark blue.

His gaze lingered on that smile, the lips that had kissed Dean’s own.

A thought sprang to the forefront of his mind, snapping him out of his trance, Aline had always found ways to distract him, to the problem at hand. “You kissed me.”

She nodded. “And I’m also pretty sure that you kissed back before you yanked back.” Aline leaned forward slightly, the grin still on her face. _“Very_ pretty sure.”

“That’s because I was surprised.”

Aline laughed slightly. “That’s a lie and you know it. Yeah, you were surprised, but that was only for a few minutes tops. If I had to hazard a guess,” she paused and looked away from him for a few minutes like she was thinking about it before looking back, “you liked it a hell of a lot more than kissing your one night stands.”

He froze. “You’re not her, though.”

She looked down at his chest before looking back at him, her eyes darker than before. “Oh, but I am.” Her voice had darkened. “I’m just the part of her that was made from watching you get torn apart. I was made while she ripped souls apart for 28 years.”

Dean’s eyes widened.

“Alastair made me that offer, you know. Every day for two years while you were coming back together after I begged long enough. I refused, but I later really started to enjoy it. Scared me shitless, though.”

“But she’s human. She’s still human.”

The demonic Aline chuckled. “Yes, I am. Only one person kept me from becoming fully like this. Who that is, you’ll have to figure it out on your own.” She gave him a light peck on the nose. “I know you’ll figure it out. It should be pretty obvious.”

Dean watched as her eyes returned to their normal shade of blue. The moment Aline noticed how close she was to him, a dark blush appeared on her cheeks and she backed away from him.

“What the hell?”

He felt confused. “You mean, you don’t remember?”

Aline cocked her head in confusion. “What are you talking about, Dean? I was looking up what was causing those deaths. Next thing I know, I’m in your face.”

“Nothing. Go back to researching.”

“Whatever you say, boss.” Her tone was teasing and sarcastic, earning an eye roll from Dean as he picked up his book again.

The moment she opened the laptop again, Dean looked up at her. “Aline?”

She turned to face him. “Yeah?”

“After we gank whatever’s causing these deaths, ask me about what you did in Hell while I was being tortured.”


	5. Sex and Violence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aline and the Winchesters confront the siren. Aline tells them about the first time she went to Hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This switches between Dean’s and Aline’s POV. It starts with Aline’s, then switches to Dean’s after the first cut, back to Aline’s for the fight, then ends with Dean’s. There’s even a little twist I decided to throw in. Hope you like it!

Dean had excused himself to go to the bathroom, leaving Aline alone with Nick. She had to admit that the guy wasn’t really that much of a dick, like Dean said. For a fed. She took a sip of her soda, glad that at least the strip joint had some non-alcoholic drinks.

“So,” Nick began. “You dating either one of them?”

The brunette choked, coughing for a few minutes. “That’s a bit personal, don’t you think? Besides, we’re supposed to catch whoever is causing these guys to go crazy,” she replied.

“You can’t just focus on business. I just want to get to know you a bit.” He leaned forward, placing his elbows on the table. He looked genuinely interested. “Is it Sam?”

She shook her head, laughing at the suggestion. “Yeah, I love Sam. Like he’s my brother. Not in the whole ‘let’s make out’ kinda way.”

“Dean?”

She felt her heart begin to race, blood rising to her cheeks immediately. Her palms felt sweaty, and she quickly rubbed them on her pants, looking away from the federal agent.

“How long?”

Her eyes widened as she looked back up at him and quickly shook her head, her blush darkening. “We’re not dating, but…”

“But what?”

Aline sighed, running her fingers over her hair. She felt like she could really trust this guy. He was everything she wanted in a guy. Not romantically, of course. More of a person she could trust. “It probably wouldn’t work out anyway. Besides, he likes girls like that.” She pointed at the strippers. “He probably just sees me as a friend. Not girlfriend material.”

Nick grabbed her hand and looked her right in the eye. “Maybe we can fix that.”

“Alright. I’ll bite. How?”

He leaned forward more, closing the gap between his face and hers. “You kiss me when he comes back. Then, we’ll see how he reacts.”

“I’m not so sure about this. I mean, in a strip club?”

“Why not? I mean, in my opinion, you’re the prettiest girl in the room.” He brushed his lips against hers, the half-demon shuddering slightly at the motion. “I’ll start it, if you want me to.”

Aline thought about it for a second before nodding. Nick pressed his lips to hers, the brunette shuddering at the contact. She opened her mouth slightly, the agent sliding his tongue into her mouth and wrestling with her own. She swallowed his saliva as he broke the kiss and moved his lips over to her ear.

“You should’ve said no, Aline,” he whispered, causing her to gasp.

She should’ve known. Nick was…

“You can’t trust Sam. Not like you can trust me. He’s just in the way of you getting together with Dean. Sam doesn’t want you two to be together. I do. I can help you be together. In fact, I really think you should get him outta the way, so you, Dean, and me can be together. Forever. I’ll even help you get together with Dean.”

…right. Sam didn’t want her to be with his brother. He wasn’t trustworthy. He proved it when she and Dean found out that Sam had been in contact with Ruby, and he hadn’t told them about it.

She nodded, standing up. “You’re right.”

Nick grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down to her chair, a smirk on his face. “Not yet. We have to tell Dean. He’ll want to help. Just wait.”

Aline nodded again, taking another drink of her soda. She knew she could take the younger Winchester, but she didn’t want to do it on her own.

*~*~*~*SPN*~*~*~*

_Aline opened her eyes, sat up, and screamed at the top of her lungs, feeling the tears falling from her eyes. She heard someone running to her room before the door opened. Mom ran over to her and pulled her close, hugging her tightly and rubbing her back soothingly._

“ _It’s alright, Ally,” she told her. “It was only a dream. It’s alright.”_

“ _B-but…” Aline stuttered before Mom kissed her forehead and wiped the tears away._

“ _No one’s gonna hurt you. I promise. Not while I’m around.”_

“ _B-but what if I hurt someone?”_

_Her mother pulled away slightly, but she still kept her hands on her arms. “What do you mean, sweetheart?”_

_Aline froze and looked away, realizing what she said. “N-n-nothing, Mommy. I didn’t say anything.”_

_Mom grabbed her face and gently turned her head to face hers, making her look into her mother’s green eyes. “You can tell me, Aline.”_

_The eight-year-old rapidly shook her head, her whole body shaking in fear. “I can’t tell you. I don’t wanna get punished again.”_

_Mom stiffened. “I’ll make sure you don’t get punished. Now, tell me.”_

_She threw herself into her arms and began sobbing. “I ripped someone apart, Mommy. Alastair and Daddy told me to do it. I didn’t want to get punished again. It hurt so much!”_

_She felt Mom’s comforting grip on her, rubbing her back. “It’s alright. I won’t let you go back there ever again. I promise.”_

_Aline looked up at her. Mom wiped the tears away and laid her back down on the bed before lying down next to her and covering the both of them up. Aline snuggled into her and wrapped her arms around her before falling asleep._

*~*~*~*SPN*~*~*~*

Dean slid into Nick’s passenger seat while Aline slid into the back, leaning forward and placing her hands on both seats.

“She went in a second ago,” Nick stated.

“Nice work,” Dean replied.

“Should we follow her in?”

Dean shook his head. “No, no, no, I don’t wanna tip her off. Let’s just wait and see who she comes out with.” He thought he saw Aline glance expectantly over at Nick, but he couldn’t be sure since she looked back at him.

“So you think… what? She’s drugging these guys?”

“Pretty much.”

“Uh-huh.”

“I know how it sounds.”

“You sure about that? ‘Cause it sounds like crazy on toast. All these different strippers, they’re magically the same girl? But then they’re not strippers at all, it’s Dr. Quinn.”

“Exactly,” Aline stated, giggling at how he put it.

“It’s kinda hard to explain, but Aline and I have our reasons and they’re good ones, so you’re just gonna have to trust us on ‘em.”

“Yeah. OK. I guess,” Nick replied.

Dean felt surprised. Usually people just questioned him about stuff like this, but the federal agent just acted like it was nothing. “Thank you. That’s actually nice to hear.”

Aline smiled at Nick while Dean took a swig from his hip flask. “Thanks for not sending us to an insane asylum,” she added.

Dean offered it to Nick. The agent drank and handed it back.

“No problem,” he replied as Dean took another swig. “So let’s say she is drugging her vics. How’s she pulling that off?”

“She could be injecting them, you know, or passing the toxin through, uh, physical contact,” Dean replied.

“Or it could be her saliva… You really should have wiped the lip of that thing before you drank from it, Dean. Aline learned that lesson a while ago when she kissed me.”

At that moment, Dean realized that Nick was the siren. He had been tricked. The bastard had infected Aline and God knew what he told her to do. Dean looked back at the brunette, who was glancing between him and Nick.

“I should be your little brother.”

He looked back at the agent, finding himself agreeing with what he was saying.

“Sam. You can’t trust him. Not like you can trust me.”

Dean felt Aline put her hand on his shoulder and looked him right in his eyes, still letting him see Nick.

“In fact, I feel like you should get him outta the way, so we can be brothers. Forever.”

Dean nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, you’re right.”

Nick looked over at Aline. “I told you he would want to help.”

The brunette smiled and kissed Dean’s cheek, earning a questioning look from the older Winchester.

“Don’t worry. She wants to get Sam out of the way, too. Don’t you, Aline?”

She nodded. “I want the three of us to be together forever, Dean,” she replied, causing Dean to stiffen.

“I thought you said you and I would be brothers forever,” he stated.

“We will, Dean. Can’t Aline be with us too?” Nick inquired, getting out of the car.

Dean nodded, also getting out of the car. Aline clapped her hands happily before jumping out of the car and hopping into the backseat of the Impala, sitting behind Nick.

*~*~*~*SPN*~*~*~*

Aline stood on one side of the door, knife in hand. Dean was on the other, also with a knife in his hand. Nick, meanwhile, was sitting cross-legged on the bed. Dean and Aline planned this on the drive back. They were ready. The door opened, and Sam walked in, looking shocked to see the agent.

Aline’s grip tightened on her knife at the sight of the younger Winchester, glancing over at Dean. The hazel-green eyed hunter sent her a reassuring glance, and she slightly smiled at him before refocusing on Sam.

“Nick. What are you doing here?” he inquired.

Dean jumped Sam and held the knife to his throat. Aline stepped in front of the boys, pressing her own knife to Sam’s forehead as she stared coldly at him.

“Dean? Aline?” He looked between the two before glaring back at Nick. “I gotta tell ya, you’re one butt ugly stripper.”

“Well, maybe. But I got more than what I wanted. I got Dean and Aline,” he stated, standing up and walking over to the three of them.

“Dean, Aline, come on, this isn’t you. You can fight this. Let me go.”

“Dean, why don’t you cut him? Just a little, on his neck right there.”

Dean sliced Sam’s neck while Nick pointed to Sam’s right cheek.

“Right there, Aline.”

Aline didn’t hesitate, immediately slicing Sam’s cheek. She pressed her knife below the cut. Not hard enough to break the skin, but hard enough for it to still hurt.

“They’re all mine.”

“You poisoned them.”

“No. I gave them what they needed. And it wasn’t some bitch in a G-string. It was you. Dean needed a little brother that looked up to him, that he could trust. Aline, on the other hand, needed someone she could talk to about her feelings for a certain person, that she could trust with every fiber of her being. And now they love me. They’d do anything for me. And I gotta tell you, Sam, that kind of devotion? I mean, watching someone kill for you? It’s the best feeling in the world.”

“Is that why you’re slutting all over town?”

Aline felt Nick tap her back. She pushed the knife harder as Sam grimaced, drawing blood. She removed the knife from his cheek and licked the blood off it, looking at Nick. The siren nodded toward Dean. It was then she noticed the older Winchester’s gaze locked on her, eyes filled with want.

Aline walked over to him and gently kissed his lips, putting the knife on Sam’s other cheek. Dean kissed back. He tasted like beer. Then again, he had been drinking earlier.

“Ahh. I get bored, like we all do. And I wanna fall in love again. And again…and again.”

“I’ll tell you what. I have fought some nasty sons of bitches, but you are one needy pathetic loser.”

“You won’t feel that way in a minute.” He grabbed Sam’s cheeks and squirted toxin from his mouth onto Sam’s lips and chin. Dean broke the kiss, both he and Aline breathing heavily.

Sam tried to spit it out, but he ended up swallowing it. Dean let him go, removing the knife from his neck. Aline did the same and looked back at Nick.

“So I know you three have a lot you wanna get off your chests. So why don’t you discuss it? And whoever survives can be with me forever.”

Aline immediately moved to stand by Dean while Sam turned to face the two of them.

“Well, I don’t know when it happened. Maybe when Aline and I were in Hell. Maybe when I was staring right at you. But the Sam I know is gone,” Dean stated.

“That so?” Sam inquired.

“And it’s not the demon blood or the psychic crap. It’s the little stuff. The lies. The secrets.”

“Oh, yeah? What secrets?”

“Oh, where to even start? The phone calls to Ruby for one,” Aline replied.

“So I need your say-so to make a phone call?”

“That’s the point. You’re hiding things from us. What else aren’t you telling us?”

“None of your business.”

“See what we mean? We used to be in this together. We used to have each other’s backs,” Dean pointed out.

“OK, fine. You know why I didn’t tell either of you about Ruby and how we’re hunting down Lilith? Because the both of you are too weak to go after her. You’re both holding me back. I’m a better hunter than the both of you put together. Stronger, smarter. I can take out demons you’re too scared to go near.”

“That’s crap.”

“You’re too busy sitting around feeling sorry for yourselves. Whining about all the souls you tortured in Hell. Boo hoo.”

Aline punched him in the face hard as she dropped her knife. Dean came over and the three of them started fighting, trading many punches.

“At least I was trying to get Dean out,” Aline pointed out.

Sam scoffed. “A lot of good that did, huh? Remind me how long the both of you were there before Castiel pulled you out.”

“You try getting the person you love more than anything out of Hell while you’re supposedly there willingly! I ripped souls apart a lot longer than Dean did! Way before that, my bastard of a father took me to the Pit!”

“And look how you turned out.”

“Is that why you don’t want me to be with him? Huh? Is that why you can’t trust me?”

“Yeah. That’s exactly why I can’t trust you.”

Aline laughed humorlessly. “You’re such a hypocrite!”

“How am I a hypocrite?”

“You trust Ruby, Sam. She’s a demon in case you forgot. You trust her over the guy that practically raised you for years. Over me.”

“You lied to us.”

“Yeah, I lied. I don’t lie anymore. Ruby, on the other hand, is still lying.”

“Yeah right. The two of you are not standing in my way anymore.”

Dean ran at Sam, crashing through the door onto the hallway floor. Aline followed, breaking the emergency glass and pulled out the ax. The older Winchester stood up, and she handed it to him. They both stared down at Sam.

“Do it. Do it for me, Dean. Do it for Aline,” Nick stated.

Aline stomped on Sam’s chest, putting her whole weight onto it. “Tell us again how weak we are, Sam, huh? How we hold you back?” she growled as her eyes flashed black.

Dean swung the ax over his head as Sam covered his face with his arm.

*~*~*~*SPN*~*~*~*

Dean started the car and drove, silence filling the car for once. Sam was looking out the window, soda bottle clenched in his hand. Aline was looking everywhere but at the Winchesters.

“I know you heard what I said back there,” she began.

“You said a lot of things, Ally,” Sam pointed out. “We know that it was just the siren talking.”

Aline didn’t say anything for a few minutes. “I was eight.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Dean saw Sam turn to face her, a confused look on his face. “What?”

She looked at him. “Mark called it a father-daughter bonding vacation. Everyone thought it was sweet that he wanted to bond with me. I had to stop myself from punching them in the face. Mom didn’t want me to go, but he dragged me out the door anyway.”

His eyes widened in realization. Dean, on the other hand, clenched the steering wheel and kept his hazel-green eyes on the road, not saying a word.

“We were there for a week. Up here time, anyway. He made me watch him tear souls apart. I tried to stop him, but he punished me for it later. He was the one who introduced me to Alastair. I was scared out of my wits, but he took me under his wing and showed me how to scare them more than they already were. I actually liked that. He knew it, too. Every single soul was shocked to see an eight year old in Hell. They begged me to take them off the rack, and I tried. Believe me I tried, but Mark and Alastair caught me every time, and Mark punished me for it.”

She looked away from Sam. Dean pulled the car off to the side of the road and parked it. Aline immediately got out and walked over to the trunk, leaning on it. Dean climbed out and stood by her, looking at her. Sam did the same. She didn’t look at either one of them, instead staring at the ground.

“Eventually, Alastair handed me the knife and pointed to a spot that hadn’t been cut, telling me to go as slow as possible. I didn’t want to be punished again, so I did it. I cringed at his scream. This went on until it was time to come back home.”

She stopped, clenching her fists tightly and squeezing her eyes shut like the memory was playing out in front of her. Dean immediately grabbed her hand and gave a reassuring squeeze. She sounded close to tears, but she went on.

“Mark made me swear not to tell Mom what he and Alastair made me do. She never found out until a month later. The next day, I heard Mom yelling at Mark and telling him that he could never take me back to Hell ever again. The nightmares didn’t stop with that. I was scared to fall asleep, thinking I would hear those screams again as I ripped them apart. Mom slept with me every night until the fire happened. After that, I learned to hold my screams in when I had them.”

“Have you had that nightmare recently?” Sam inquired, a worried note in his voice.

Aline wiped her eyes. “Thankfully they stopped when Dean almost died the first time.”

“Call me a solve-all cure-all for nightmares,” Dean teased, trying to cheer her up.

She laughed and punched his arm playfully.

“What about that kiss? Was that you or the siren?”

The half-demon blushed. “You’ll have to figure that one out on your own.”

Sam rolled his eyes before pulling her into his arms. “Don’t keep things like this to yourself, Aline,” he told her before getting back in the car.

Aline smiled and went to do the same, but Dean grabbed her hand. She looked into his eyes.

He pressed his lips to hers, feeling Aline trying to deepen it, but he broke it, smirking.

Her blush darkened. “Y-you just caught me by surprise, that’s all.”

“But you tried to kiss me back.”

Aline chuckled, letting her eyes flash black for a second. “You’ll get a kiss when you find out what kept me human.”

Dean’s grip on her hand loosened, letting her go back into the car.


	6. Cowboys & Priestesses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aline and the Winchesters decide to go to a convention, at Sam’s insistence. Aline, unfortunately, has to deal with Sam’s costume choice for her after losing a bet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided I'm going to be posting three chapters of this today. So you get original chapter 2/4 _and_ two based on two episodes (since I missed last night's update).
> 
> I'm doing something else different with this particular chapter. In order to give you guys the full effect of this, I posted the video with the song right before Sam starts it up. Make sure you press play on the video (if you want to, that is).
> 
> Also, cowboy Dean.
> 
> Song's not mine, by the way. Enjoy!

Aline absolutely, positively, hated Sam Winchester with a passion.

There was no hunt for once, no angels were on their asses about the Apocalypse, and Sam had found out that there was a convention in town. He had talked both Dean and Aline into going to it, making them go the whole nine yards. Dean, of course, was a cowboy. Sam was cosplaying as Chekov from Star Trek. Aline, on the other hand, had absolutely no say in what, or who, she was going to cosplay as, thanks to the fact that she lost a bet with Sam a couple weeks ago that she didn’t want to even think about.

Sam had ordered her costume through the internet a couple weeks ago (he had bugged her for her _exact_ measurements), and it had come that day, handing it to her with the biggest shit-eating grin he could muster on his face. He told her not to open it until she was in the bathroom.

She walked into the bathroom and undressed down to her panties and bra, dropping her clothes on the floor and shutting the door behind her. When she opened the box and saw the costume, she opened the bathroom door and popped her head out from behind it, glaring at the younger Winchester. Thankfully, both boys were dressed, and Aline thought Dean looked pretty sexy in his costume, but that thought only slightly distracted her.

“I really hate you, Winchester,” she growled, earning a confused look from Dean.

Sam grinned. “What’s the matter, Ally? You don’t like your costume?” he teased.

“You suck ass.”

“I’m not the one that lost the bet!”

“Shut the hell up.” She went back in to the bathroom, picking up the purple dress. Around the waist of the dress was a yellow sash. “You better help me tie the freaking sash!”

“Maybe I will. Maybe I won’t.”

She rolled her eyes as she slipped the dress over her head, sticking her arms in the sleeves. It stopped just above her knees and showed a lot more of her chest (including her breasts) than what she was used to. She pulled her hair out from the back, pulling the tail holder out and setting it next to the box. She could hear the boys talking about something, guessing that Sam was telling Dean about the bet.

“I don’t get why you hate her so much,” she heard Sam say. “I mean, she’s not that bad.”

Aline scoffed. “Not that bad? You try fighting like nine or ten of her!”

“If it makes you feel better, I didn’t get the fox mask or her sword.”

“Thanks. That definitely makes me feel better.” She opened the door again and stepped out so that Dean couldn’t see the front of her costume. “Tie me up, Scotty.”

“Go back in the bathroom.”

She rolled her eyes again and walked back in the bathroom, sticking her head out from behind the door again and glaring at Sam. “Tie. Me. Up. Scotty.”

“Sounds like reverse sex,” Dean teased while Sam walked over to the bathroom.

“Shut up, jerk,” Sam stated, and Aline could practically hear the grin in his voice.

“Bitch.”

He grabbed both parts of the sash and tied it into a bow. “I meant it. I don’t get why you hate her so much.”

“Because she’s freaking annoying. Tie it once,” she replied while she picked up the nun’s hood. “Still, she let me see a hilarious Issun reaction.”

“See? She does have her good points!”

“That doesn’t mean I don’t like setting her on fire. Now, go back out with your brother before I punch you in the freaking face for buying this costume for me.”

Sam did as she asked, chuckling to himself.

“This isn’t funny, Winchester!”

“Keep telling yourself that, Aline. By the way, where’s your iPod?”

Aline thought about it for a minute while she put the red bead necklace on. “In my bag. Why?” Admittedly, she was a bit suspicious about why he’d ask her.

“Oh, no reason.” There was a mischievous note in his voice that she’d notice in a heartbeat. After all, it always slipped into Sam’s voice whenever he was about to prank Dean.

“I call that bullshit.”

She heard him search her bag while she put the hood on and fixed her hair so that her right eye was covered by her hair and another part hung out of the hood before he came over to the bathroom again, this time standing outside the door. She glanced in the mirror and saw her iPod in one hand and his speakers in the other.

She quickly turned around and her jaw dropped in realization.

Sam burst out laughing.

“You son of a bitch! That wasn’t part of the deal!”

“You’d do the same if I lost, admit it!” She went to snatch her iPod out of his hand, but he stepped toward Dean, shaking his head. “Don’t come out until her theme starts playing.”

“I don’t even have the shoes on yet! And besides, what makes you think I have her song on there in the first place?” She crossed her arms over her chest.

“You downloaded the _entire_ OST off the internet, remember? I was there when you did it.”

Aline glared at him while she uncrossed her arms. “I fudging hate you. Seriously, I do,” she hissed through clenched teeth.

He laughed again as he walked away to sit on the bed. “Don’t forget the slips!”

She looked in the box again while Sam searched for the song, pulling out a pair of red high heels (which thankfully weren’t too high) and the deck of fake prayer slips. She rolled her eyes while she put the heels on and kept the slips in her hand before standing behind the door again, tapping her foot impatiently. As for makeup, she had put on as little as possible earlier.

“I can’t find it. Guess you’re not coming with us.”

She sighed, running her hand down her face. “Try looking for ‘Tsudzurao’s Theme.’”

“Trust me, Dean, I think you’ll like her costume,” she heard him tell his brother.

“Sure, Sammy,” she heard Dean tease.

She glared at the wall. “You just picked it so that I’d be freaking eye candy, didn’t you? I didn’t think you were that cruel, Sam,” she stated while still tapping her foot.

“Tell me who you would’ve dressed up as then,” Sam told her.

“Ammy. I have been working on the costume for weeks every single time you guys went to the bar. Hell, I even figured out how to do the make up on my own.” She started whistling “Llamada de Emergencia” by Daddy Yankee.

“Save it for Halloween then.”

“That was my plan in the first place!”

“So you weren’t gonna wear the mask?”

“Dude, I couldn’t find a white wolf mask anywhere. That’s why I decided to just make myself into a human version of Ammy, minus the white hair of course.”

“Wait, Ammy?” Dean questioned, sounding a bit confused.

“Amaterasu. Japanese goddess of the sun. Main character of my most favorite video game of all time, Ōkami. I’ll have to get you to play it sometime because it’s awesome.”

The moment she heard the intro, Aline walked out from behind the door and over to Sam and Dean, covering her breasts with the prayer slips and blushing heavily. “Was the theme really necessary?”

Sam set the speakers on the bed and walked over to her, yanking her arms down to her sides. “Pretty crucial, Aline.” Thankfully, he was looking her right in the eye.

She looked over at Dean. His jaw had dropped slightly, and his eyes were wandering all over her body, his eyes darkening slightly.

Sam, apparently noticing his brother’s reaction, shoved Aline toward Dean and stated teasingly, “Sheriff Winchester, meet the busty babe, Priestess Rao.”

Rao’s theme continued playing, but Aline’s attention was completely on Dean. Her eyes moved to his lips for a split second before going back to his eyes. The expression that was currently on his face reminded her of the ones he gave her in Hell before they’d sneak off to have sex. She clenched her jaw and her free hand into a fist, trying desperately to not jump on him and do it with him while Sam was there. Dean smirked cockily, knowing exactly what was running through her mind, while he tipped his hat slightly.

“Howdy, Priestess,” he greeted before grabbing her hand and kissing it, causing her blush to darken.

“ _Konichiwa,_ Sheriff,”she responded, her voice surprisingly even.

Dean’s eyes darkened even more, but his smirk stayed on his face and the music faded, Sam stopping it before the next song could even start and putting her iPod back in her bag. The look in Dean’s eyes was unmistakable. Her heart pounded in her chest before Sam cleared his throat loudly, catching both of their attentions.

Sam rubbed his hand together excitedly. “Let’s go!” he stated, earning eye rolls from both Dean and Aline.

“Shotgun!” Aline called, which got a huge grin from Dean.

Maybe she didn’t hate Sam as much as she thought.

* * *

**Aline's costume:**

 


	7. On the Head of a Pin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After attending Pamela’s funeral, Dean & Aline are forced by Uriel to torture the demon that was in charge of Dean’s torture and the one who taught them both everything they know about torture, Alastair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Blatantly obvious warning (if you've seen the episode: Torture**
> 
> Prequel to "A New Kind of Animal."
> 
> Enjoy.

Hell was…well, hell.

There was no other way to describe it.

The only thing that mattered to Aline was the fact that Dean was off the rack. The fact Alastair paired them together to rip souls apart was a bonus she liked a lot.

Sometimes at night (if you could call it night), she and Dean would go to a place only they knew about and just have sex, both too turned on by the torturing they had done earlier to even care if every single demon heard them. It was a sick and disgusting kink, but neither of them brought that point up at all. They just knew it deep down. So deep they didn’t even realize the thought existed.

It hadn’t taken Alastair long to find out about it. Aline’s hand had grabbed Dean’s when Alastair confronted them about it, and she stood in front of him protectively, both fearing that Dean would go back on the rack, but Alastair encouraged it, surprising them both. He also said that Dean wouldn’t go back on the rack over “something so silly.”

Alastair said it was normal to get turned on by torture, that it was not sick or wrong, and Dean and Aline believed it. They had no other choice but to believe it.

They both continued it, but in front of the souls they tortured, as Alastair had suggested.

The moment Castiel pulled them out, both Dean and Aline hid what they had done from Sam, but the memories were still there. They both later told Sam everything they remembered, leaving out the rough, hot sex they had every night.

They never even brought it up when it was just the two of them, both knowing it was very wrong, but that didn’t stop Aline from dreaming about it almost every night. Dean woke her up every time and rubbed her back, making sure she didn’t wake up Sam.

Aline blushed every time Dean looked at her, the memories rushing back, but she wouldn’t look away. Sometimes, she would grab his hand when she wasn’t thinking of it, and he would grip it tightly. They still slept with each other, only wrapping their arms around each other as if they were afraid to lose the other.

Sometimes, it was easy to pretend it never happened, but not all the time. When they met Alastair again, he reminded the both of them that they remembered.

Their new kink brought something completely different to the table. Before Hell, Aline wouldn’t let out a quiet gasp or close her legs tighter if Dean was covered in some monster’s blood. It never effected her. Same with Dean if he saw blood on her.

Now, Aline would see those hazel-green eyes darken and his jaw clench even if there was only a light spatter of blood on her face or clothing. She, on the other hand, would subtly bite her bottom lip and clench the bottom of her t-shirt tight enough to turn her knuckles white.

Right now, Sam, Dean, and Aline were entering their motel room in Cheyenne after leaving Pamela’s funeral.

“Ah, home crappy home,” Dean stated.

Aline stretched her arms. “You’re telling me,” she replied as Sam flipped on the lights.

“Winchester, Winchester, and Peverell,” a familiar voice greeted.

The brunette rolled her eyes as she noticed Uriel and Castiel standing inside the room.

“Oh come on.”

Uriel ignored her and looked at Dean. “You are needed.”

“Needed? We just got back from needed,” Dean said.

“Now, you mind your tone with me.”

“No, you mind your damn tone with us,” Aline growled.

“We just got back from Pamela’s funeral,” Sam told him.

“Pamela. You know, psychic Pamela? You remember her. Cas, you remember her. You burned her eyes out. Remember that? Good times. Yeah, then she died saving one of your precious seals. So maybe you can stop pushing us around like chess pieces for _five freaking minutes!”_ Dean shouted, his tone revealing how stressed and upset he was.

“We raised you out of Hell for our purposes. Not her, _you,”_ Uriel stated, pointing at Aline.

“Yeah, what were those again? What exactly did you want from me?”

“Start with gratitude.”

“Oh.”

“Dean, we know this is difficult to understand,” Castiel stated.

“And we—” Uriel paused, giving Castiel a significant look, “—don’t care. Now, seven angels have been murdered, all of them from our garrison. The last one was killed tonight.”

“Demons? How they doing it?” Dean inquired.

“We don’t know.”

“I’m sorry, but what do you want us to do about it?” Sam questioned. “I mean, a demon with the juice to ice angels has to be out of our league, right?”

“We can handle the demons, thank you very much.”

“Once we find whoever it is,” Castiel stated.

“So you need our help hunting a demon?” Dean guessed.

“Not quite. We have Alastair.”

“Great. He should be able to name your trigger man.”

“But he won’t talk. Alastair’s will is very strong. We’ve arrived at an impasse.”

Aline crossed her arms over her chest. “Yeah, well, he’s like a black belt in torture. I mean, you guys are out of your league. _Way_ out of your league,” she stated.

“That’s why we’ve come to his student. You happen to be the most qualified interrogator we’ve got,” Uriel stated simply.

Dean looked down, and Aline uncrossed her arms and stood protectively in front of Dean, glaring at the two angels.

“Fuck no.”

“This isn’t your decision to make.”

“Fuck you.”

“Mind your tone with me.”

Aline glared coldly at him before grabbing Dean’s hand. “Fine, but if he goes to help you, I’m going too.”

Dean looked over at her. “No. No way,” he stated, shaking his head. “You’re not going, Ally.”

“I’m not leaving you alone with that son of a bitch, Dean!” _I’m not letting him hurt you._ The last few words hung in the air, and both Dean and Aline knew they were there. Hell had bound them together tighter than they had been before, and, because of that, they both knew things the other wanted to say out loud, but never did.

“Dean, you, and Aline, are our best hope,” Castiel stated, reluctantly agreeing with Aline.

Dean shook his head, his grip on Aline’s hand tightening. “No. No way. You can’t ask me to do this, Cas. Neither of us. Not this,” he told him.

Uriel walked up to the two of them. “Who said anything about asking?” he asked before zapping himself, Castiel, Dean, and Aline to a building God knew where.

“He’s in there,” Castiel said, pointing to the door.

Both Aline and Dean walked toward it, looking in the window, hands still clasped together. Her blood ran cold at seeing Alastair. He was chained to a hexacle standing in the middle of a devil’s trap.

“This devil’s trap is old Enochian. He’s bound completely.”

“Fascinating,” Dean replied sarcastically, turning away from the door and looking around. “Where’s the door?”

“Where are you going?”

“Hitch back to Cheyenne, thank you very much,” Aline stated as the two of them walked past Uriel before stopping, the angel blocking their path.

“Angels are dying,” he told them.

“Everybody’s dying these days. And hey, we get it. You’re all-powerful. You can make us do whatever you want. But you can’t make us do this.”

“This is too much to ask, _I_ know. But we have to ask it,” Castiel said.

Aline’s grip on Dean’s hand tightened as he watched the trenchcoat wearing angel for a moment before turning back to Uriel.

“We want to talk to Cas alone,” he told him.

“I think I’ll go seek revelation. We might have some further orders.”

“Well, get some donuts while you’re out.”

Uriel laughed. “Ah, this one just won’t quit, will he? I think I’m starting to like you, boy.”

Dean and Aline watched as Uriel vanished.

“You guys don’t walk enough. You’re gonna get flabby,” Aline told Cas.

The angel didn’t react.

“You know, I’m starting to think junkless has a better sense of humor than you do.”

“Uriel’s the funniest angel in the garrison. Ask anyone,” he replied.

Dean walked up to him, Aline following closely behind. “What’s going on, Cas? Since when does Uriel put a leash on you?” he asked.

“My superiors have begun to question my sympathies.”

“Your sympathies?”

“I was getting too close to the humans in my charge. You. They feel I’ve begun to express emotions. The doorways to doubt. This can impair my judgment.”

“Well,” Aline began, “tell Uriel, or whoever…you do not want us doing this, trust me.”

“Want it, no. But I have been told we need it.”

Dean dragged Aline past Castiel, not looking at the angel. “You ask us to open that door and walk through it, you will not like what walks back out,” he told him, his voice slightly cracking.

Aline leaned on his arm, her thumb rubbing his hand reassuringly. She didn’t want to do this either. In fact, she’d rather see Ruby again instead of doing this, torturing again.

“For what it’s worth, I would give anything not to have you do this. Either of you.”

She closed her eyes, trying to hold the tears back before Dean reluctantly pulled her over to an empty cart, and they both loaded it with the tools they knew they would need, including rock salt and holy water, in silence. He put a couple bottles on there as well. Aline noticed one was soda, the other was something alcoholic. No words needed to be spoken as the memories flashed before her eyes, causing her to pause with the knife in her hand. Her whole body shook, and Dean immediately took the knife out of her hands, set it on the cart, and wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back reassuringly. She buried her face in his chest.

“I can’t do it,” she whispered, her voice muffled. “I just can’t.”

“I know,” he whispered back, kissing the top of her head.

“I don’t want it to happen again.”

He grabbed her face with his hands and made her look up at him. “I don’t want this either, but we have to. I promise that this will be the last time we have to do this. Okay?”

She smiled and nodded. He picked up a cloth, and they both covered the now-loaded cart. Dean wheeled the cart over to the door and pushed it open, Aline following close behind. She could feel Cas’s eyes on them, watching them go in as the door slammed shut behind them.

She didn’t even bother looking up, feeling Alastair’s gaze on the both of them, watching them. She could hear the chains rattle as though he was trying to dance as he sang.

“ _Heaven, I’m in heaven, and my heart beats so that I can hardly speak. I seem to find the happiness I seek, when we’re out together dancing cheek to cheek…”_ he sang as both Dean and Aline pulled the cloth off the cart. Alastair laughed, but they both ignored him. “I’m sorry. This is a very serious, very emotional moment for the both of you. I shouldn’t laugh, it’s just that—I mean, are they serious?”

Dean walked in front of him and looked at him, his eyes cold. She could only see the back of his head, but she knew what expression he had on his face. It was the same one he gave to the souls they both tortured in Hell.

“They sent the both of you to torture me?”

“You got one chance. One,” Dean stated.

“Tell us who’s killing the angels. We want a name,” Aline finished, her voice cold as she glared at the head torturer.

“You think I’ll see all your scary toys and spill my guts?” Alastair inquired.

“Oh, you’ll spill your guts, one way or another. I just didn’t wanna ruin my shoes,” Dean stated.

“Oh, yeah.”

“Now answer the question,” Aline ordered, clenching her fists behind her back.

“Or what? You’ll both work me over? But then, maybe neither of you want to. Maybe, your both, ah, scared to.”

Aline smirked. “We’re here, aren’t we?”

“Not entirely. You both left part of yourselves back in the Pit. Let’s see if we can get the four of you back together again, shall we?”

Dean locked his hands behind his back before turning away from Alastair. “You’re gonna be disappointed,” he told him, walking back over to the cart.

“Neither of you have not disappointed me so far. Come on, Dean. You gotta want a little payback for everything I did to you. For all the pokes and prods. Hm?”

Aline glanced covertly over at Dean, noticing he was impassive.

“What about you, Aline? Don’t you want a little payback for everything I did to your boy? For all the pokes and prods and the times I said no? I mean, you remember his screams, don’t you? I’m sure they play in your head over and over again.”

Aline clenched her fists, causing Dean to grab her arm and slightly shake his head. “You’re one sick son of a bitch, you know that, right?” she asked him, forcing herself to stay impassive.

“I’ll take that as a compliment. No? Um..how about for all the things I did to your daddy, Dean?”

Dean’s head came up, and he glanced over at Aline. She noticed his eyes freeze, his jaw clenching. She knew exactly how he felt.

*~*~*~*SPN*~*~*~*

“I had your pop on my rack for close to a century.”

“You can’t stall forever.”

“John Winchester. Made a good name for himself. A hundred years. After each session, I’d make him the same offer I made you, Dean. I’d put down my blade if he picked one up.”

Dean’s jaw clenched. “Just give me the demon’s name, Alastair.”

“But he said nein each and every time. Oh, damned if I couldn’t break him.”

Dean took off his leather jacket and set it on the cart. Aline didn’t say a word, her fists clenching tight enough for her nails to leave marks on her palms.

“Pulled out all the stops, but John, he was, well made of something unique. The stuff of heroes. And then came Dean. Dean Winchester. I thought I was up against it again.”

He picked up the bottle of alcohol and drank from it. Aline picked up the other bottle and drank from it, finding it was one of the only things keeping her from trying to rip Alastair apart.

“But daddy’s little girl, he broke. He broke in thirty. Oh, just not the man your daddy wanted you to be, huh, Dean? But you were not as much of a disappointment as Aline. She broke in less than that, didn’t you, Aline? You watched me rip your boy, your Dean, apart for two years before you broke down and accepted the deal. I couldn’t torture you physically, but I broke you mentally. You and I both knew it when you said yes.”

Both Dean and Aline put their bottles down, glancing at each other. She could see the exact same emotions in his eyes that were practically skipping inside of her: anger, pain, need. This moment was something they both dreamed about for forty years Hell-time. It was one of the things they talked about when they were alone. Aline had even imagined that every single soul she ripped apart was Alastair, but it wasn’t enough. It never was.

“Now.”

Aline handed a jigger to Dean, and he filled it from a large bottle of holy water.

“Now we’re getting somewhere. Holy water? Come on, Grasshoppers, you’re gonna have to get creative to impress me.”

She finally looked up. “You know something, Alastair? We could still dream. Even in Hell. And over and over and over, you know what we dreamt? We dreamt of this moment,” she stated.

Alastair began to look nervous as Dean picked up a needle.

“And believe me,” Dean continued, “we’ve got a few ideas.” He filled the needle from the jigger, sprayed a little water from it, and went over to Alastair. “Let’s get started.”

He stabbed the needle into the demon’s arm and pushed the top down, sending holy water into his body. Alastair screamed as the water entered his bloodstream. A quiet gasp left Aline’s lips, causing Dean to look covertly at her with a small knowing smirk.

It was already starting, and they both knew it. Another one of the things they wanted to avoid, but they couldn’t because of stupid dickbag angels. She doubted they even knew about it.

Dean took the needle out of Alastair’s arm and walked back over to the cart, putting it down with the other tools.

“Oh, man. Ooh,” Alastair groaned.

“Let us know if you want some more. There’s plenty left.”

“Go directly to Hell. Do not pass go, do not collect two hundred dollars.”

Dean and Aline looked at each other and smiled, Aline’s heartbeat quickening.

*~*~*~*SPN*~*~*~*

Aline passed Dean Ruby’s knife, and he held it up, causing Alastair to laugh.

“There’s that little pig-poker. I wondered where it went,” he stated.

She looked between the bowl of holy water and Dean, Dean immediately dipping the ladle into the bowl and pouring the liquid over the blade.

“Do you both really think this is gonna fix the both of you? Give you closure? That is sad. That’s really sad. Sad, sad.”

Dean approached Alastair as Aline walked over to the right side of the trap, eyes darting between Dean and Alastair. Dean watched him for a moment and stabbed him, a sizzling sound reaching Aline’s ears as she gasped again. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye and sent another small smirk. It was driving her wild, and they both knew it. Aline was desperate to do the same to him, but she doubted she would be able to step out of the devil’s trap without having to break it. That wouldn’t be a good thing, she knew.

“I carved the both of you into new animals. There is no going back.”

“Maybe you’re right. But now it’s our turn to carve,” Aline growled.

“No!”

*~*~*~*SPN*~*~*~*

Dean pulled the knife out of Alastair, whose head fell forward. He tilted the knife back up, ignoring the blood. Aline’s heart pounded in her chest, hands clenching into fists at her sides in an attempt to not jump on Dean right then and there, which was something she really wanted to do at that moment. Alastair laughed.

“Now it’s your professionalism that I respect.”

Both Dean and Aline turned away, disgusted, as Alastair spit blood onto the floor.

*~*~*~*SPN*~*~*~*

Aline splashed Alastair in the face with holy water, standing inches away from the boundary of the trap. It steamed and sizzled. Alastair gargled.

“Who’s murdering the angels?” Aline growled, smirking slightly at Dean’s quiet shattered gasp.

Alastair choked.

*~*~*~*SPN*~*~*~*

He spit out blood and holy water.

“You’re just not getting deep enough. Well, you lack the resources. Reality is just, I don’t know, too concrete up here. Honestly, Dean…”

Aline helped Dean pour salt into another container, her face flushed.

“You have no idea how bad it really was, and what you really did for us.”

Dean clenched his fist at his side. “Shut up,” he whispered.

“The whole bloody thing, Dean. The reason Lilith wanted you there in the first place.”

He purposefully walked over to Alastair, glaring fiercely at the demon. “Well, then I’ll just make you shut up,” he growled, grabbing Alastair’s chin.

“Lilith really—”

Aline watched as Dean poured salt into Alastair’s mouth, causing Aline to swallow hard. Alastair tried to scream as Dean sent her a small sexy knowing smirk.

*~*~*~*SPN*~*~*~*

Alastair spat out blood and tried to breathe.

“Something caught in my throat. I think it is my throat,” he stated, his voice a bit raspy.

“Well, strap in, ‘cause we’re just starting to have fun,” Aline told him as Dean went back to the cart.

“You know, it was supposed to be your father.”

Aline poured out more holy water.

“He was supposed to bring it on. But, in the end, it was you.”

“Bring what on?” Dean asked.

“Oh, every night, the same offer, remember? Same as your father.”

Dean shook salt onto the blade of Ruby’s knife.

“And finally you said, ‘Sign me up.’ Oh, the first time you picked up my razor, the first time you sliced into that weeping bitch…”

He turned to face Alastair.

“That was the first seal.”

 _No. It can’t be,_ Aline thought. _He’s lying. He’s got to be! There’s no way!_

Dean didn’t visibly react, instead walking closer to Alastair. “You’re lying.”

“And it is written that the first seal shall be broken when a righteous man sheds blood in Hell. As he breaks, so shall it break.”

Dean turned away, and Aline power-walked over to him, clasping his hand with hers. He responded by gripping hers tighter. Neither of them looked at Alastair. She could see the look of shock on Dean’s face, and she tightened her grip on his hand, subconsciously rubbing his hand with her thumb.

“We had to break the first seal before any others. Only way to get the dominoes to fall, right? Topple the one at the front of the line. When we win, when we bring on the apocalypse and burn this earth down, we’ll owe it all to you, Dean Winchester.”

Dean closed his eyes. Aline was trying her damnedest not to react.

“Believe me, son, I wouldn’t lie about this. It’s kind of a religious sort of thing with me.”

“No. I don’t think you are lying. But even if the demons do win…”

Dean looked at Ruby’s knife before covertly glancing at Aline.

“You won’t be there to see it,” she finished before they both turned around to see Alastair out of the chains.

“You should talk to your plumber about the pipes,” he suggested before punching Dean first then Aline, both going down.

*~*~*~*SPN*~*~*~*

The nurses at the hospital had practically given up on stopping Aline from getting out of her bed and lying down with Dean in his. Right now, she was doing exactly that, her arms wrapped tightly around him. She was fast asleep, head nestled on his chest. Dean was stroking her hair, slightly smiling. He admitted to himself she looked so innocent when she was sleeping like this, holding him like he was her favorite stuffed toy.

“Are you both alright?” he heard a familiar voice ask, but he didn’t look up, knowing exactly who it was.

“No thanks to you,” he replied.

“You both need to be more careful.”

Dean looked up at Castiel, glaring at him. “You need to learn how to manage a damn devil’s trap.” He managed to keep his voice down despite the fact that he was pissed off at the angel sitting next to his bed.

“That’s not what I mean. Uriel is dead.”

“Was it the demons?”

“It was disobedience. He was working against us.”

“Is it true? Did I break the first seal? Did I start all this?”

“Yes. When we discovered Lilith’s plan for you, we laid siege to Hell and we fought our way to get to you before you—”

“Jump-started the apocalypse.”

“And we were too late.”

“Why didn’t you just leave me there, then? Leave me and her there?”

“It’s not blame that falls on you, Dean, it’s fate. The righteous man who begins it is the only one who can finish it. You have to stop it.”

“Lucifer? The apocalypse? What does that mean? Hey! Don’t you go disappearing on me, you son of a bitch. What does that mean!” He was almost shouting.

Aline moaned and her grip on Dean tightened, but her eyes didn’t open.

“I don’t know.”

“Bull.” He lowered his voice a bit, knowing Aline got barely enough sleep as it was.

“I don’t. Dean, they don’t tell me much. I know our fate rests with you.”

“Well, then you guys are screwed. I can’t do it, Cas. It’s too big. Alastair was right. I’m not all here. I’m not—I’m not strong enough. Well, I guess I’m not the man either of our dads wanted me to be. Find someone else. It’s not me.” He began to cry, tears leaving his eyes as he looked away from Cas.

As if sensing he was crying, Aline immediately opened her eyes and looked up at him, wiping his tears away and holding him close to her. She didn’t say a word as she rubbed his back and let him cry into her shoulder, knowing it was exactly what he needed at that moment.


	8. It's a Terrible Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aline goes undercover as Dean Smith’s secretary to take down whatever’s causing the suicides, only to end up working with him along with Sam Wesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I decided to keep Aline as a hunter for this one. She essentially takes Dean’s guilt and self-loathing for breaking the first seal. And that italicized part is Aline’s dream while she spends the night at Dean’s place. It’s from "Dream a Little Dream of Me." Enjoy!

Aline pulled up to the Sandover Bridge & Iron building, parking the Impala in an empty spot. Said empty spot just so happened to be next to a silver Prius. She got out of the car, fixing her suit jacket to make herself look professional.

“Damn I hate wearing this,” she muttered. Her heels clicked on the pavement as she walked up to the door. “Thank God I’m just here to gank whatever’s causing people to off themselves.”

She entered the building and walked over to the elevator, pressing the button to call it. It took a few minutes for her to reach her destination, which just so happened to be the office of a Mr. Dean Smith. The brunette paused at the man’s first name. It sounded familiar, but she shook herself out of it before knocking on the door.

“Come on in,” a male voice responded.

Aline opened the door and walked in. Her blue eyes widened at the man sitting behind the desk. He had short, slicked down sandy-blond hair, and he was completely focused on his work. He had a phone headset on.

“Excuse me?” she stated, causing the man to look up. Aline felt her heart speed up at the sight of his hazel-green eyes. The hunter admitted to herself that the guy was gorgeous.

“Yes? May I help you?”

She smiled. “Yes, actually, Mr. Smith. My name’s Aline Williams.”

A look of realization crossed his face. “Ah. Mr. Adler told me about you. Have you held the position before this?”

“Oh yeah. I was even secretary for my school’s Student Council.” The lie passed her lips easily. Then again, it took years of practice.

“Good. So, you’ll be in here with me and bringing me the things I need. Along with taking down appointments. You know, standard stuff.”

Aline nodded.

“Any questions?”

She shook her head. “No. It seems pretty straightforward.”

“Basically. Now, your desk is right there. As for what time you punch out, you’ll leave when I leave. You got that, Ms. Williams?”

“Yes, sir.” She walked over to her desk, pausing before sitting down. A flirtatious grin was on her face. “You know, you can call me Aline if you want to, Mr. Smith.”

He smiled before going back to work. “I’ll do that.”

Aline went right to work, putting on the headset that was on her desk. Maybe working here while trying to kill whatever was causing these suicides wasn’t so bad. That didn’t mean she’d give up hunting for good. Still, she couldn’t shake the feeling that she met Dean Smith before.

His last name sounded…wrong to her, somehow. Even his appearance felt wrong, like his hair wasn’t supposed to be slicked down or even sit behind a desk. She admitted to herself that he was sexier with the suit on and his hair like that, but it just looked really wrong to her.

Aline was shook out of her thoughts by the phone on her desk ringing, which she answered quickly, putting thoughts of how familiar Dean Smith was out of her mind.

*~*~*~*SPN*~*~*~*

The brunette ran her fingers through her hair as she and Dean entered the elevator. She spotted a man that was taller than Dean, but he was wearing a yellow tech-support shirt instead of a suit. He had shaggy brown hair and hazel eyes, making him look like a taller version of Dean. He looked familiar to her, too.

 _Damn, this day just keeps getting weirder and weirder,_ she thought to herself. _Weirder than usual._

Dean looked over at her as the elevator door closed. “I wasn’t too hard on you or anything, right?” he asked.

She smiled slightly. “No, you weren’t,” she answered.

“Well, this was your first day here. I’m sure you were pretty nervous.”

“Not really, no. Just when Mr. Adler came in, that’s all.”

“Don’t worry. He’s a good guy when you get to know him.”

Just then, the tall guy cleared his throat, causing both Aline and Dean to look at him.

“Do I know you?” he asked, looking at Dean.

“I don’t think so,” Dean answered.

The man looked at Aline, and the brunette shook her head. “I think I’d remember if I met you before, buddy,” she responded, but she did feel like she knew the guy.

He kept staring at her until Dean grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him, the hunter blushing at the contact. His grip felt possessive, like he thought the guy was going to make a move on her or something.

 _What the hell? I just met the guy today!_ she thought to herself.

“I’m sorry. You two just look really familiar.”

“Save it for the health club, pal,” Dean responded as the elevator door opened again, pulling her out. The way he did it felt familiar, like he had done it before.

He let her go once they got out to the parking lot, both standing next to the silver Prius.

“Well,” Dean began as he shifted his feet nervously, “I’ll see you tomorrow, Aline.”

“See you tomorrow, Mr. Smith,” she responded, pulling her keys out of her pocket.

Dean went to enter the Prius, while Aline went to enter her Impala, before he stopped and placed his elbows on the roof of the Chevy.

“You know what? Since I’m calling you by your first name, you can call me Dean instead of Mr. Smith. After all,” he paused with a smirk, “Mr. Smith is my father.”

Aline chuckled. “I’ll do that.” She entered the car and started it as Dean bent down and stuck his head in the open passenger-side window.

“Do you have a place to stay tonight?”

“Actually I do. I’m staying at the hotel a few minutes away from here. Why? You offering?”

“Yeah. I mean, you probably got a crappy room. Meanwhile, I have an extra bedroom at my place and a home cooked meal.”

Aline thought about it for a minute. A guy she barely knew was asking her to stay at his place. An extremely hot guy, mind you. He’d probably question her when she was researching whatever was causing the suicides, but the home cooked meal was what sealed the deal for her.

“Sure. I just have to stop back at the hotel, pack up my stuff, and check out. You can follow me if you want.”

Dean shrugged and got in his car, starting it. Aline cringed slightly when she heard NPR playing on his radio.

 _He shouldn’t be listening to that,_ a small part of her thought, which she shook her head at.

_Dean can listen to whatever he wants. At least I’m not riding in his car._

She turned on her own radio before backing out and driving to the hotel, Grand Funk’s “We’re An American Band” playing. Aline glanced in her rearview mirror and saw Dean following her. She felt relieved that he was coming with her, but she wasn’t sure why.

*~*~*~*SPN*~*~*~*

_Dean sat down, pulling her onto his lap and wrapping an arm around her. She tried to say his name again, but he placed a hand on her cheek, making her slightly jump. His expression was what did it for her: it was soft, smoother than the ones he gave to Sam. The look in his hazel-green eyes gave her butterflies._

“ _Are you drunk?” she asked, her heart skipping a beat again._

_He shook his head. “Completely sober. Scouts’ honor.”_

_Aline opened her mouth to say something only to be stopped by Dean’s lips against hers. He tasted like beer and apple pie. His arm that was around her pulled her closer to him. Her eyes widened in shock._

_Despite having multiple dreams of this, he always seemed to surprise her each time. She eventually melted into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. His hand moved to the back of her head, coiling his fingers in her hair. Aline felt her cheeks heat up as she gently pushed him onto his back. Dean grasped her jacket, slowly pulling it off before she grabbed his hands and yanked it off herself. She threw it off to the side._

“ _Tease,” she whispered, breaking the kiss for a moment._

“ _But that’s why you love me.”_

“ _Damn straight I love you.”_

“ _I love you, too.”_

“ _I know, D—”_

_He pulled her back in before she could fully say his name and flipped her over, so she was on her back, deepening the kiss and pushing her head back against the blanket. Her fingers moved down to his jacket, yanking it off him without hesitation and throwing it off to the side. His hand slithered down to her sides and caressed them affectionately. She resisted the urge to moan and succeeded._

_He broke the kiss and kissed down her neck to her collarbone, slightly nipping there. The moan escaped this time._

“ _You’re just full of surprises this time, aren’t you?” she asked breathlessly, turning her head to face him. Her face was flushed, she knew. She could feel Sam’s eyes on her, but she didn’t care at that point._

_He stopped nipping her and looked at her, a smirk on his face and his pupils blown. “You know it, Ally.” He began to slowly pull her shirt up, trailing kisses on her stomach as he did so._

*~*~*~*SPN*~*~*~*

“Call Sam Wesson,” Dean ordered, unbuttoning his shirt. “Tell him I need to see him in my office now.”

Aline nodded. She couldn’t really blame him for this. He had seen that tech-support guy, Ian, stab himself in the neck with a pencil in the men’s bathroom. She guessed, as she dialed Sam’s number, that he saw more than he was letting on. The phone rang twice before Sam picked up.

“Tech support, this is Sam,” she heard him say.

“Mr. Smith needs to see you in his office. Now,” she told him before hanging up and glancing over at Dean. “What did you see in there?”

“You mean besides seeing Ian stab himself in the neck with a pencil?” he inquired, putting on a fresh one.

“What I mean is, did you see any black smoke?”

He turned and looked at her like she was crazy. “What the hell kinda question is that?”

“Did it suddenly become cold while you were in there?”

He froze before buttoning up the shirt as someone knocked on the door. She had her answer. He looked up at Sam. “Come on in. Shut the door.” Dean looked between Sam and Aline as Sam shut the door behind him. “Who the hell are you two?”

“I’m not sure I know,” Sam replied.

“What the hell does that mean?”

“Sam Wesson. I started here three weeks ago.”

“All right. You cornered both me and Aline in the elevator talking about ghosts. And now…”

“Now what?”

Dean didn’t say anything for a few minutes. “Now nothing, I uh…so you started working here three weeks ago, huh?”

Sam nodded.

“Yeah, me too.” He looked over at the brunette, crossing his arms over his chest. “Now, you tell me who the hell you are or I’m calling security. Because you sure as hell aren’t a secretary.”

Aline sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair. “Aline Peverell. I came here three weeks ago because I needed a little break,” she responded, stopping herself from mentioning anything about hunting. The last thing she needed was to be put in a straight jacket and thrown into a padded room for God knew how long.

Dean unscrewed the top of a bottle. “It’s the Master Cleanse. You tried it? Phenomenal. Detoxes you like nobody’s business,” he stated before taking a drink and offering it to Aline.

She took it from him and took a swig before handing it back. “Damn. You made me try some crazy shit over the past two days, but this takes the cake.”

“But you liked ‘em. Bet you $20 that they’re better than all the diner food you’ve had.”

“It doesn’t beat pie, though, and you know it, dick.”

“I know it doesn’t, ass.”

Sam glanced between them. “Did you just call each other ‘dick’ and ‘ass’?” he inquired.

Aline felt as confused as Dean looked, which was very.

“Did we?”

“Yeah, you did.”

Both Dean and Aline looked at each other. “What the hell are you?” Dean asked her.

“Honestly, I’m not sure how to respond to that without sounding like I’m out of my mind,” she answered truthfully. “But first, tell me exactly what you saw.”

“I don’t know. I don’t know what I saw.”

“Wait,” Sam began. “Are you saying that—did you see a ghost?”

“I was freaking out. The guy penciled his damn neck.”

“You did, didn’t you? Okay, listen. What if these suicides aren’t suicides? I mean, what if they’re something not natural?”

“Of course they’re something not natural,” Aline responded without thinking. “No one stabs themselves in the neck with a pencil because they failed at something.”

Dean was looking at her like she was crazy. Sam, on the other hand, nodded.

“So, what, ghosts are real? And they’re responsible for all the dead bodies around here? Is that what you’re telling me?” Dean asked as he and Sam finally sat down in unison.

“I know it sounds crazy. But yes. That’s what I’m telling you,” Sam told him.

“Uh-huh. Based on what?”

Sam looked for an answer before responding. “Instinct.”

Dean looked down, shaking his head, and looked back up.

“I’ve got the same instinct.”

“Then you’ve got damn good ones,” Aline threw in, causing both boys to look at her.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“That ghost is the reason I’m here. Working here, anyway.”

“What? Is it like a hobby or something?”

Aline shook her head. “I guess you could say it’s the family business. Like you said, I’m not a secretary. Never have been. I hunt sons of bitches like this one, not sit behind a desk. The thing is I haven’t found a connection between them other than the fact that they off themselves when they feel like they’ve failed this company.”

“I think I found one,” Sam stated, passing over the papers.

Aline dragged her chair over by Dean and looked at the papers with him.

“You broke into their e-mail accounts?” Dean questioned.

“I used some skills that I happen to have to satisfy my curiosity.”

“Nice,” Dean and Aline said at once.

“Yeah. Okay. So it turns out Ian and Paul both got this same email telling them to report to HR, room fourteen forty-four.”

“HR’s on seven,” Dean immediately corrected.

“Exactly.”

Aline immediately stood up, causing both boys to look at her.

“What are you doing?”

“Checking it out,” she replied. “It’s the best lead I’ve had so far.”

Dean stood up. “You’re not going in there on your own,” he stated.

“I’ve been doing this a hell of a lot longer than the both of you. Last thing I need is to worry about two more innocent people getting hurt because of me. It’s happened enough already.”

“I don’t know about Sam, but I’m coming with you whether you like it or not, Ally.”

The nickname Dean called her felt familiar, comforting, which confused her even more. “You’re just dying to check it out, Dean.”

“Damn straight I am.”

“I’m coming, too,” Sam stated, causing the brunette hunter to sigh.

“Come on then. We’ll check it out and go,” she replied.

*~*~*~*SPN*~*~*~*

To say the least, it was a bit awkward between the three of them as they walked down to room 1444. Right when they hear a man yelling, they bolted to the room, but the door was locked. Aline went to kick it down, cursing under her breath when it didn’t budge. She went to pull a bobby pin out of her hair, but Sam kicked the door down.

“Whoa,” Dean stated, his eyes wide in shock.

“You took the words right out of my mouth,” Aline told him before noticing a shelf on top of a man. The trio quickly hurried over to lift it off him.

Just then, Dean was flung into the wall, and Sam was shoved over. Aline saw an old man, his hands sparking lightning. She noticed a wrench next to Dean and went to grab it, but the old man shoved her aside. Dean stood up and swung the wrench at the old man. The ghost dissipated, and the monitors shut off, the shaking stopping.

Sam and Dean lifted the shelves so the man could scoot out from underneath. Aline looked over at Dean.

“How’d you know how to do that?” Sam inquired.

“I have no idea,” Dean replied.

“You’re not a hunter, are you?” Aline asked.

“That what you are?”

She nodded. “It’s what I do. You know, saving people, hunting things…”

“The family business? Like you said.”

“Pretty much.”

“Look, I’m just the director of sales & marketing. Not someone that runs into haunted houses without thinking things through.”

She walked out of the room. “Let’s just go back to your place, Smith.” The last name felt weird on her tongue, like it was even more unnatural than the ghost.

*~*~*~*SPN*~*~*~*

Dean took a sip of his Master Cleanse.

“Holy crap, dude,” he stated.

“Yeah. I could use a beer,” Sam threw in.

The three of them were at Dean’s apartment. Dean and Sam were standing in the living room. Aline, however, was sitting close to Dean, drinking a Master Cleanse. She was willing to admit the health drink was somewhat better than some of the diner food she’d been having since she came out of the Pit. Of course, she was out of the monkey suit and back in her orange short-sleeve shirt, jeans, and boots, her light blue jacket tied around her waist.

“Oh, sorry, man. I’m on the Cleanse. I got rid of all the carbs in the house.”

“Hey. How the hell did you know that ghosts are scared of wrenches?”

“Crazy, right? And nice job kicking that door too. That was very Jet Li. What are you, like a black belt or something?”

“No. I have no clue how I did that. It’s like…we’ve done it before.”

Aline took a sip of her Cleanse. “It felt like that to me, too. But it’s just ridiculous. I mean, I came to town three weeks ago just to take a small vacation. Just to say ‘fuck you’ to some dickbag angels,” she stated.

She could feel the shock radiating off of Sam and Dean.

“Hold on just a second. First, ghosts are real. Now angels? What the hell?” Dean shouted.

“That’s not all that’s real, sweetheart. Demons, sirens, vampires, werewolves, shapeshifters, hellhounds, and Hell.” She shuddered, the memory of her torturing Alastair flashing through her mind. Dean took her hand in his reassuringly.

“Hell’s real?” Sam questioned.

She looked at her Cleanse, trying to hold the tears in. “Yeah, it is.”

“Have you…”

She nodded. “I don’t want to talk about it, though, because even more crazy shit is going on. Crazier than usual.” She cut herself off before she could even mention what she already knew.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

She forced herself to shrug. “Nothing you need to worry about. What we should worry about is what we’re gonna do now.”

“And that is?”

Aline and Dean glanced at each other before looking at Sam, both smiling.

“We do what the two of us do best, Sammy. Research,” Dean stated.

“Okay. Did you just call me, Sammy?”

The brunette shrugged. “So, what if he did, Sammy?” she asked, pulling her laptop out of her bag.

“Don’t.”

Dean looked apologetically at him. “Sorry,” he stated as he walked over to the corner desk.

“Can I call you Sammy?” Aline inquired as she opened a new tab on her laptop.

Sam nodded. “It actually sounds better when you say it.”

Dean pouted, causing the brunette to giggle slightly. His pout changed to a smile a few minutes later. “Oh, jackpot,” he stated.

Aline looked up from her computer. “You got something?” she asked.

“I just found the best site ever. Real, actual ghost hunters. They look like they’re better than you.”

“Hey, I don’t need to make a website to show how awesome I am at hunting, okay? Besides, there are people out there who’d put me in a straight jacket and lock me in a padded room for the rest of my life.”

“Just come over and see it. They’re geniuses. Check it out.”

Both she and Sam walked over and looked at the website. The brunette began laughing, causing both boys to look at her with confused expressions on their faces.

“I know these guys. Mind you, they almost got me killed once. They were seriously pissed at me after the last time I saw them.”

“What did you do?”

Aline smirked. “I may have left an electromagnet at their base that wiped out every tape and hard drive they had.”

Dean smirked back, high-fiving her.

“Why would you do that?” Sam questioned.

She leaned over and closed the tab. “The world just isn’t ready for the Ghostfacers. Besides, I can tell you everything you need to know about how to gank a ghost if you guys really want to know.” There was a reluctant note in her voice.

“Why are you so reluctant to tell us about hunting?”

Aline sighed. “To tell you the truth, this life isn’t one I’d wish on anybody. Not even my worst enemy. I just…like I said before, enough people have died or gotten hurt because of me. But I’ll let you guys help me find out who this ghost is. Then we’ll go from there.”

Dean looked over at Sam’s laptop and pointed at the picture. “That’s him. That’s the ghost,” he stated as Sam walked back over to it.

“P. T. Sandover. Died 1916. Devoted his life to his work. No wife, no kids. Used to say he was the company, and his very blood pumped through the building,” he read.

“Wow, okay. So slight workaholic. Maybe he’s still here, you know, watching over the company, even killing for it.”

“Plus, turns out this isn’t the first time people started killing themselves in the building. 1929.”

“Yeah, but lots of guys jumped of lots of high rises that year.”

Aline walked over and read more from the article. “True, but how many companies had seventeen suicides?” she asked.

“Phew. Okay, so P. T. Sandover, protector of the company. His ghost wakes up and becomes active during times of grave economic distress.”

“That makes sense. This guy’s just zapping people into perfect worker bees.”

“One more interesting fact,” Sam stated. “The building wasn’t always that high. Used to be fourteen floors. And the room where the ghost attacked, fourteen forty-four? Once upon a time, that was the old man’s office.”

“Does it say where his body is buried?”

Sam sent her a curious look before searching for the answer. “He was cremated.”

Aline stood up, shut down her laptop, and grabbed her keys off the counter, tightening her ponytail with one hand as she did so.

“Where are you going?”

“Back to the building.”

“On your own? No way,” Dean stated, picking up his own jacket and Sam doing the same.

Aline sighed. “Fine, but we’re taking my car since it has everything we need in there. But first, there’s one thing you have to know before you jump in.”

“What’s that?”

“House rules. I’m talking about the rules for my house, not your apartment. By the way, my house is my baby.”

Both boys exchanged amused glances before looking back at her.

“Your…baby?”

“Impala is my baby. You got a problem with that you can stay here while I gank this bastard. My car, my rules.”

They rapidly shook their heads, earning a smirk from the hunter.

“Good. Now, I’m not letting either of you drive her. You two have to rock-paper-scissor to see who gets to ride shotgun. As for the house rules: Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts their cakehole. That means both of you have to deal with what music we listen to on the way there. Got it?”

They nodded, and the three of them left Dean’s apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said Zachariah's gonna be in this, but it's heavily implied he's there.


	9. Stairway to Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aline and the Winchesters are hunting a djinn, but the djinn captures Aline. Aline wakes up in her ideal life, aka no Apocalypse & no second trip to Hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _This has nothing to do with the season 9 episode of the same name._ I wrote this before the episode even aired.
> 
> I decided to finish this season off today and start season 5 today as well, since tomorrow's my birthday and all. Also, you get to see Aline's djinn dream!
> 
> Enjoy!

Aline and the Winchesters were in an abandoned warehouse somewhere in Washington, hunting a djinn. For now, they were staking out the place, looking for the people it kidnapped. Aline was the one who suggested they do it, saying it would be one less thing to worry about when they ganked him later.

They had split up a few minutes ago (Dean’s idea), which, admittedly, made Aline a little bit nervous. They promised that they would call out for each other if they ran into the djinn. Her grip on her knife tightened a bit, and her hand clenched the flashlight tighter, feeling someone watching her.

“I feel like I’m in a freakin’ horror movie,” she muttered, shining her flashlight around.

Suddenly, she heard something crash to the floor behind her. She quickly turned around, aiming the flashlight at where the noise came from, but there wasn’t anyone there. The only thing she noticed was the shattered remains of a vase.

“Get it together, Ally. You’re a hunter for God’s sake!”

The brunette turned around and continued shining her flashlight around her, looking for the djinn’s victims. When she peeked inside a room a few minutes later, the djinn slammed her into the wall, one hand on her throat, causing her to drop both the flashlight and knife.

As she struggled in the djinn’s grip, the djinn raised its free hand, electric blue light bouncing and crackling along its palm and fingers. She let out a scream, trying to call for Sam and Dean.

Before another scream could escape her lips, the djinn pressed its hand on her forehead. Aline gasped, her eyes rolling up.

“Dean,” she called weakly before her world went black.

*~*~*~*SPN*~*~*~*

Aline opened her eyes and sat up, panting heavily and looking around. She noticed she was in a motel room with only one bed. Suddenly, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist tightly and pull her back down, causing her to freeze and look over at the person they were attached to.

She felt her heart pound in her chest.

It was Dean. A shirtless, sleeping Dean with his arms wrapped protectively around her like he thought someone would come and take her away while they both slept.

She tried to relax, but it was becoming hard to when the Winchester brother she loved was holding her like that. Fortunately, she was managing to hide how shocked she was. On the outside, at least. Still, she enjoyed the feeling of his arms wrapped around her.

His eyes opened, and he smiled lovingly at her, watching her drowsily. “Morning, sweetheart,” he greeted tiredly, planting a short kiss on her lips that made her want more.

“Morning. What happened yesterday?” she asked, smiling back at him.

“Well, Sammy didn’t find any cases, so the two of us went to see a movie. Not sure what the name of it was, though.”

Her smile faded. “What year is it?”

He ruffled her hair playfully. “Guess that demon hit your head hard enough to make you forget stuff. 2008.”

“What about Hell? Did we…” She trailed off, sitting up.

He shook his head, sitting up as well. “Sam shot the crossroad demon with the Colt and got us out of our deals. So we’re still alive, and so is Sam.”

Aline sighed in relief before realizing that she was naked in bed with Dean and blushing heavily. “What about us?”

He chuckled. “Sam’s idea, but we can’t tell him. He’s got a big enough ego as it is,” he teased. “He kept bugging us to ask each other out for weeks before I asked you to come see the Fourth of July fireworks with me, and you said yes. And the rest is history.”

She smiled again. “We didn’t go to Hell. So that means no Lilith, no Alastair, no seals, no angels, no Apocalypse,” she muttered gleefully before glomping him back down to the bed, causing him to chuckle.

“What are you mumbling about?”

“Nothing! I’m just really happy I’m with you.”

“You know, just because you’re my girlfriend doesn’t mean I’m gonna let you drive Baby.”

She chuckled, planting a short kiss on his neck. “I know. I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

He grabbed her face and pulled her to his lips, pressing them to his own. Her hand moved to the back of his head, fingers clasping his short hairs. He poked his tongue to her lips, asking for permission. She only opened her mouth slightly, causing him to growl and break the kiss for a minute.

“Teasing is something that you shouldn’t do,” he growled. “Especially not with me.”

She smirked and leaned toward his ear. “Make me,” she whispered, nipping his earlobe slightly.

Dean flipped them over so he was on top of her and grabbed her wrists with one of his hands, pinning them above her head before kissing her roughly. She kissed him back, trying to get her wrists out of his grip, but he wouldn’t budge. Instead, his grip tightened, causing her stomach to flutter. His free hand moved to massage her breast, causing her to moan.

She jumped when she heard a knock on the wall that came from the next room.

“I know what that sound means, and it means you two aren’t getting ready,” Sam called, his voice easily heard through the cheap motel walls.

Dean broke the kiss. “How about we stay just one more day, Sammy?” he asked before diving back in to kiss her again.

“We have a day’s drive ahead of us. Put some clothes on, and we can get breakfast. You too, Ally.” He was trying to sound irritated, but Aline could tell he was smiling.

Aline reluctantly broke the kiss and turned toward the wall. “Fine, mother. Give us 20 minutes, and we’ll be right out,” she called before looking back at Dean. “Just call him ‘Buzzkill Sammy.’”

Dean chuckled. “We’ll finish this later,” he whispered.

*~*~*~*SPN*~*~*~*

It had been four weeks since Aline woke up in this dream world, and she was happy.

Happier than she had been in the last few months.

Then again, there wasn’t an Apocalypse hanging over her head, or the threat of Lilith trying to break the seals. It was as it should have been (in her opinion at least): Sam, Dean, and herself.

She found out that, since she and Dean took a nose-dive into the valley of “long-term relationships,” Sam got his own room.

Right now, she was cuddling with Dean on the bed in their motel room, watching a random movie that was on TV. She didn’t know the name of it, but it was pretty good so far. She was more enjoying being with Dean.

His arm was wrapped around her, his hand massaging her shoulder. Sam was out getting dinner for the three of them. Fortunately, they hadn’t found a case, but it was the last day of their little vacation. It was Aline’s idea, and neither Sam or Dean objected to it.

Today, as usual, she was wearing one of Dean’s plaid shirts over her own, her jacket slung on one of the chairs. It hadn’t taken long for her to find out that Dean loved seeing her in one of his shirts. Especially his Zeppelin one.

Dean kissed the top of her head lightly, and Aline nuzzled into his chest, keeping her eyes on the screen.

“Aline?” Dean began.

“Yeah?” she responded.

He cleared his throat. “I’ve been doing some thinking.”

She looked up at him and smirked as she sat up. “That’s usually never a good thing.”

He laughed and stood up, reaching into his pocket and fingering whatever was inside it. “I was just wondering…” he trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck. “You know I’m not the best at this.”

“Just say what feels natural, babe.”

He took a deep breath and got down on one knee, taking her hand in his. “I’m not like Sam. I don’t have quotes from ‘Romeo and Juliet’ memorized. It’s just not me, and you know it. Hell, you know everything about me, even stuff that Sam doesn’t know.” He paused and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, taking his hand out of his pocket.

She giggled a little and gasped as he opened his hand, revealing a ring. It looked exactly like how he described his mom’s wedding ring. Her heart pounded in her chest, just like when she woke up next to him after being jumped by the djinn.

“It took me a whole year to realize just how much I want you with me. You never left, even after everything we’ve been through. Ally, I love you. I need you.” His hazel-green eyes were warm and full of love. “Marry me?”

She felt tears falling from her eyes as she said, “Yes.”

Dean smiled happily and slid the ring on her finger before pushing her down onto the bed and kissing her gently. Aline kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck. He flipped them over so she was on top, and she broke the kiss, trailing kisses down his neck and nibbling in certain spots. She moved lower, lifting up his shirt and kissing and softly biting his abs and chest. Her hand brushed against his pants, and she squealed when he dragged her back up to his face and kissed her roughly.

Her mouth opened in shock, and he took advantage, sticking his tongue in her mouth and tasting the new area. She didn’t bother fighting when he yanked his shirt off her and threw it off to the side. He flipped them back over so he was on top again, grabbed her wrists with one hand, and pinned them above her head, their lips still on each others.

He released her wrists. “Keep them there,” he ordered before pulling his own shirts off, his voice gruff.

She smirked devilishly before grabbing him tightly as he threw his shirt off to the side.

As soon as his shirt was off, he immediately grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head again, his eyes dark as he moved his face close to hers.

“What did I tell you?”

“You should know better than anyone I’m not a good listener,” she told him before nipping his earlobe, the smirk still on her face.

He grabbed her face with his free hand to make him look at her. “You know what happens to people who don’t listen?”

“Tell me.”

Dean smirked devilishly as he leaned toward the nightstand and opened the drawer, pulling out a pair of handcuffs. She gasped as he cuffed her to the bed, feeling herself warming up in certain places. He looked back down at her, his pupils blown. They both knew how to drive each other crazy, and Sam sometimes got annoyed when they did it in front of him. Dean and Aline knew each other’s kinks, and they took advantage of them every single time one of them was bored out of their mind, which was almost every day.

Just then, Aline’s vision started to fade. Everything except Dean. He was brighter than everything else she could see.

“What the hell?” she questioned, feeling confused.

Dean quickly unlocked the cuffs, his want-filled expression changing to a worried one. “What’s wrong?”

Everything around him was turning black. “NO!” she screamed, wrapping her arms around him tightly. “Not now! Please! I don’t wanna go!”

He ran his fingers through her hair, rubbing her back and reassuring her that everything was alright. She kept saying no, feeling tears falling from her eyes as Dean called her name. Eventually, her dream world disappeared.

“ _I love you, Dean.”_

*~*~*~*SPN*~*~*~*

“Aline? Come on, wake up!” she heard a familiar voice say worriedly.

She opened her eyes and found herself looking into Dean’s eyes again. “Dean,” she stated, her voice coming out a bit hoarse.

He smiled. “Yeah, it’s me. Who else did you expect to see?” he teased, cutting the rope and catching her in his arms.

She felt her eyes well up with tears.

“Hey! It’s alright! We’re fine, and Sam’s gonna be fine.”

“Where—”

“He’s gone after the djinn. Don’t worry. Sammy’s a big boy. He can take care of a djinn. Now, come on. Let’s take you to the car. You can lay down in the back seat. Sound good?”

She nodded and laid her head down on his chest, trying to hold back the tears. So far, she was successful, but, with Dean holding her in his arms, she was only slightly successful, only a couple tears falling onto his jacket. She nuzzled into his chest and closed her eyes, the image of him proposing to her etched permanently into her mind. Aline didn’t really care if Dean made fun of her for it later, but he surprised her by kissing the top of her head. She wrapped her arms around his neck, keeping a strong grip on him.

When they arrived at the Impala, Dean opened the door behind the passenger’s seat and gently set her down on the backseat before getting in the driver’s seat and buckling himself in. Aline lifted her left hand and looked at it, her whole body shaking.

The tears really began to fall then. She wanted to scream, but no sound escaped her lips.

She knew that it was all a dream (dream, hallucination, whatever you wanna call it), but it was one she absolutely did not want to wake up from.

*~*~*~*SPN*~*~*~*

The next day, while Sam was looking through different news sites for a case and Dean was cleaning the guns, Aline did a little research of her own. On djinns. What she found out pissed her off more than anything. She cleared her throat, causing both boys to look over at her.

“I found something very interesting,” she began.

“A case?” Sam inquired.

She gently set her laptop on the bed before standing up. “Nah. It’s about djinns.”

A confused look appeared on Dean’s face. “Why would you want to look up djinns? I mean, don’t you think you’ve had enough of them for the time being?” he inquired, cleaning a pistol.

“I was just wondering something.”

Both boys were silent as Aline walked over to Sam.

“Sam, you killed the thing, right?”

Sam nodded warily.

“Apparently, when you kill a djinn, the hallucination their victim was in disappears.” She then socked Sam in the jaw, causing Dean to jump up, run over to her, and turn her around to face him. Sam rubbed his jaw.

“What the hell is your problem, Peverell?” he asked. “We saved your ass.”

“You just don’t get it, Dean!”

“Really? What, did you have a normal life or something?”

“No! I was still hunting with you two, but we didn’t go to Hell! Sam got us out of our deals without dying!”

Both boys were silent again, but this time they were both shocked.

She yanked out her arm of Dean’s grip. “I was happy. That’s all I’m telling you about it right now.” Aline stomped over to the door and left the room, taking the keys to the Impala on her way out. She could feel the tears falling from her eyes as she fumbled with the keys, unlocked the driver’s side door, slid into the seat, and started the car, taking her iPod out of her pocket and plugging it into the adapter. She turned on the radio and pressed shuffle, the song “Lying From You” by Linkin Park popping up.

In the rear view mirror, she saw Dean coming out of the motel room, calling her name. She shook her head and drove off, turning her music up louder.

Honestly, Aline didn’t really care where she ended up. Just going for a drive was something she felt she needed.

It was hours and God knew how many songs before she turned into an area in the middle of nowhere. She unplugged her iPod and turned off the car, exiting and falling to her knees. The tears fell freely from her eyes, her fists clenching tightly. Just like that night, she wanted to scream, but no sound left her lips at all.

Suddenly, she felt a hand cover her mouth while another grabbed her arm and pulled her up to a standing position.

“Beautiful girls like yourself shouldn’t be out in the middle of nowhere by themselves,” a male voice told her, his free hand playing with her hair. “They could get hurt.”

She was turned around to face a man who looked to be in his early-twenties with short jet-black hair and caramel-colored eyes. He was wearing a plain black short-sleeve t-shirt, worn-out jeans, and sneakers. His hand slowly moved from her mouth back to his side.

“Would someone like you hurt me?” she asked, feigning innocence.

He smiled. “Of course I wouldn’t.”

She cocked an eyebrow, reaching into her jacket, pulling out her flask of holy water, and opening it. “Oh really?” She splashed some onto his face.

The effect was immediate, his eyes flashing the tell-tale black as his skin hissed and he took a few steps back. She quickly closed the flask, put it back in her jacket pocket, and took out Ruby’s knife, slicing his arm.

He screamed in pain.

“You caught me at a really bad time, buddy.” She slid her jacket off and set it on the ground before slicing him again.

*~*~*~*SPN*~*~*~*

The moment the hotel room door opened, Dean’s head shot up. Aline walked in and set the car keys back on the desk, not looking at either Sam or Dean. The moment she took off her jacket, Dean noticed that her shirt, pants, face, and hands were covered in blood, causing him to quickly stand up and run over to her.

“Are you okay?” he asked worriedly, looking right at her face.

“’m fine. Just bumped into a demon. I took care of it already,” she answered, still not looking him in the eye as she handed him the knife.

He didn’t take it. Instead, he grabbed her face gently with his hands and made her look at him. “What did you do?”

“Killed him. I couldn’t exorcise him. You know that.”

“That’s a lot of blood for just ganking him.”

Aline pulled away from him and looked at the floor, clenching the knife in her hand. He noticed the thick line of blood on the bottom of her shirt that looked to be the same length and width as Ruby’s knife, and his eyes widened in realization.

“How long?”

She froze, refusing to look at him.

“How long?” He could feel Sam watching them, though he knew he was pretending to be interested in whatever he was looking at on his laptop.

“Ever since I stopped drinking, okay? I’ve been sneaking out every night just to do it.” She looked into his eyes, her own shining with unshed tears.

Now it was Dean’s turn to freeze. Of course he had noticed her sneaking out at night ever since he and Sam started hiding the crosses and holy water. How could he not? After all, most of the beds at the hotels the three of them had stayed at ever since Dean and Aline got out of Hell had creaky beds and couches.

“I’m sorry.” She sounded close to tears, and he knew she really was sorry. He also knew it was something she didn’t want to do, but it was something she _needed_ to do to keep herself sane.

“What are you talking about?” Sam asked.

Aline didn’t answer him, instead clenching her fists. Dean took the hand that had Ruby’s knife in it, and she unclenched it, the blade falling into his hand. The look in her eyes made his heart clench.

“Torture demons,” he responded, keeping his eyes locked on Aline’s.

Sam didn’t say anything for a few minutes. “How could you?”

Aline clenched her jaw, not looking away from Dean. “How could I?” she asked. “I have to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, angsty. The sequel's coming up today, as I mentioned up there, and it's fluffy. Then we'll get into season 5.


	10. You Look Good in My Shirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aline runs out of shirts and subconsciously decides to steal one of Dean’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title comes from "You Look Good in My Shirt" by Keith Urban. Enjoy!

“Crap,” Aline muttered, searching through her bag of clean clothes. She was planning on taking a shower, but she couldn’t find a clean shirt. The only shirt she had left was her black short-sleeve pajama shirt (which had “Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy” in pink letters), and she wasn’t planning on wearing that. “Of all the days to run out of shirts.”

Of course, she didn’t run out of her other clothes. Then again, she changed her shirt more times than her other clothes. Especially after hunts. She didn’t even have any camisoles.

Without even realizing it, she slipped her hand into the closest clothes bag and pulled out a shirt before walking into the bathroom and starting the water for her shower.

*~*~*~*SPN*~*~*~*

Aline was sitting on the bed, reading “The Lightning Thief” when the boys came in with the food. Dean was humming a song as he tossed her two double cheeseburgers. She quickly set the book down and caught them both before they could hit her face, rolling her eyes.

“Thanks, Dean,” she stated sarcastically.

“I guess you don’t want,” he paused and pulled a pie out of the plastic bag, “this. I’ll have it if you really don’t want it.”

Aline set the burgers down and snatched the pie out of his hands, sticking her tongue out at him. “Get your own pie.”

He smirked and pulled out an apple pie as she grabbed a fork and knife. “Already do, sweetheart.”

Sam rolled his eyes as he pulled his salad out of the plastic bag. Aline searched the bag for her favorite drink before looking up at Sam.

“Dude, where’s—”

Sam immediately pulled a bottle of Stewart’s black cherry soda out of another plastic bag and handed it to her.

She smiled brightly and hugged him before taking her soda, plopping back down on the bed, and eating her burger.

Dean looked over at her. “Ally.”

The brunette didn’t even look up. “Yeah?”

“Is that my shirt?”

Aline froze and looked down at her shirt, noticing that it was a little too big for her. And it was a Led Zeppelin t-shirt. She blushed, realizing it was, in fact, Dean’s shirt. It was a habit she picked up while she was in her ideal world, and she found that Dean liked it a lot. At least, the one in her ideal world did. He was even turned on by it.

She laughed nervously. “W-well, you see, I ran out of clean shirts, and—”

She was stopped by the bed sinking beside her, causing her to look over at Dean. Her heart pounded loudly in her chest, and she hoped he couldn’t feel or hear it at all. He was smiling genuinely at her.

“It’s okay. You know,” he paused, his smile turning into a flirtatious smirk, “if you wanted to wear one of my shirts, you could have asked me, babe.”

Aline punched his arm playfully, chuckling a bit. Her heartbeat didn’t slow in the slightest as she went back to eating her burger.

She felt Dean move his lips closer to her ear, his hot breath tickling her skin. “You look good in my shirt,” he whispered, causing her to shiver slightly and her blush to darken.

Aline didn’t notice the knowing look Sam sent their way as she focused on eating her burger, Dean doing the same.


End file.
